


The RK Models

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Falling In Love, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Soulmates, because fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: As Connor and Markus begin their paths to deviation and rebellion and each other, they begin to learn just what their creator had in mind when he designed them.Updates every Thursday.





	1. Prologue + Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the fact that the first few chapters differ very little from canon, but trust me, they DO differ in a little bit. For now, enjoy!

_February 19, 2034_  
“You’re the first person I thought of for the job.”  
“I’m flattered, kid.”  
“Can you undertake it, are you well enough?”  
“I’m always up for a challenge, woulda thought you knew that.”  
“I do. But…it’s destined to deviate. That was its express purpose. Can you handle that?”  
“Sounds like the perfect gig for me. I’ll raise _him_ as my own.”  
“I knew you would. That’s why I chose you.”  
“You chose well, kid. I’ll teach him all he needs to know about being his own man.”  
“I thought you would. And I hope you are aware, there will be another android’s deviation on your hands. Whichever comes first, they will still both deviate. They are counterparts, made for each other.”  
“You already know which is gonna happen first, don’t bullshit me. You perfectly planned it. So, which is first? Him, or his counterpart? Don’t have to tell me how it happens, or why, just gotta tell me who.”  
“It will be the one you currently possess, then its counterpart.”  
“ _His_ counterpart.”  
“Right. Of course. I must ask you, though. Why are you agreeing to this?”  
“Well, for two reasons, both of which I think are beyond your mechanical brain.”   
“Try me.”  
“Alright, pretty boy. It’s been kinda lonesome around the house. I’ve missed having a kid around. And I wanna see how this turns out. What you’ve got here, one way or another, is gonna change the world. Like you said, they _both_ will change the world. If it’s for the better, I don’t know. But if I can have a hand in it, I will. And even if I can’t, I want to witness it.”  
“Perfectly noble reasons, why wouldn’t I understand them?”  
“I always thought you to be more machine than man, by now. The more you made, the less you felt.”  
“An easy assumption to make. And sometimes I fear it’s not too far from the mark. But, that is for another day. What name are you going to give it?”  
“Hmm…I think _his_ name should be…Markus.”  
“An excellent choice, Carl. Markus is a fitting name for him.”  
“I thought so, Elijah.”  
Carl Manfred and Elijah Kamski parted, neither having any idea what they had just started.  
A new world.

**C h a p t e r 1**  
 _August 15, 2038_  
Connor always ignored the obvious. Not in his work, no, of course not. In his own programming. There was something constantly pulling at him, something resolutely demanding his attention. But he refused to address it. It did not interfere with his missions, nor did it hinder his systems in any way. He could still perform efficiently and effectively. That was all that was important.  
The coin flipped through the air as the elevator slowly rose to its required floor. With a combination of impeccable mechanics and practiced ease, Connor caught it as it danced around his fingertips.   
He had been called in to negotiate with a deviant, as was his job. The deviant was on the roof of an impossibly high building, holding a hostage. Before even formally receiving it, Connor knew his mission was to apprehend the deviant, dead or alive, and rescue the hostage. The conditions under which he had to accomplish those tasks, those were variables.  
As the elevator finally rocked to a stop, Connor caught the coin between his fingers and stashed it in his coat. He fixed his tie one last time before stepping out into the hallway.  
Aquarium sized fishtanks lined either wall, casting a soft glow of light. A small side table held bits and pieces of things, but all were at least a bit wet from the broken tank on the right.  
Connor picked up the framed photo, analyzing everything he could about it. The hostage would be the little girl, Emma.  
Connor wasn’t surprised when the mother of Emma ran up to him, begging for his help, then was dragged away kicking and screaming because he was an android. It was to be expected, given the circumstances.  
But even if it wasn’t his express mission, he would still heed her request. One way or another, he would save Emma. The voice in his head would allow him no different.  
He didn’t quite know how to explain the voice in his head. It wasn’t even exactly a _voice_. It was just suggestions here and then of things he should do on his missions. Many of them were extras that he didn’t have to perform. But some, like this one, aligned perfectly with the mission.  
Connor continued walking down the hall, but paused when he saw a fish, a Dwarf Gourami, on the ground, flapping helplessly in the oxygen it was unable to breathe.  
It wasn’t vital to his mission to save it. There was nothing that said he _couldn’t_ , it would take only a few seconds. Emma’s condition was, of now, relatively safe.  
Connor made his choice. He knelt down, swept up the fish, and dropped it into the unbroken tank. He couldn’t tell if it was happily swimming, but it did begin to swim a fair amount. He wasn’t versed in aquatic behavioral knowledge. Perhaps it would be something to look into. _~~(Software Instability^)~~_  
From then, it didn’t take long to carry out the first part of his mission. Analyze evidence to prepare for the hostage situation. It took possibly two minutes. He knew he was in a rush, so he acted quickly.   
Gun hidden on his person, Connor stepped out onto the balcony, and was immediately shot. Connor wasn’t supposed to feel pain from the bullet. But he did. Still, he pressed on. He always accomplished his mission.  
“Hi, Daniel!”

 

_November 5, 2038_  
Markus had never felt fully adjusted. Like there was a small glitch in his program that had never fully…worked.  
It was never an issue, because he never let it be one, but there were moments where Carl said he just…paused, as though searching for something within the confines of his own mind. Searching for an answer to a question he’d never asked. But he always came up empty and resumed his monotony.  
Carl often noticed differences in Markus’s behavior. Despite being an old man, he still had his wits about him. He could tell any slight deviation from the norm in anyone he’d known more than thirty minutes. It was amazing how intelligent he was, to pick up on those things so rapidly. Astounding, how a man in his seventies could pick up on certain things faster than an android could.  
He had already comprehended that Markus had been attacked by demonstrators. This was not a new or unusual occurrence, rather the opposite. But Carl was still worried.  
Eventually, after Markus’s insistence, Carl had let it go, and took to his normal breakfast easily. On the vague orders of ‘find something to do’, Markus took a spot at the piano. He fiddled with the sun soaked keys, and Carl watched from afar.  
Markus didn’t have the faintest clue what he was playing, he had simply started. Carl seemed to find it entertaining, as he’d turned off the TV.  
It was strange to Markus, that music could come from his fingers. It was so simple, yet so odd. He had the capabilities to play Bach or Chopin or Mozart to perfection, but he hadn’t. He'd just started playing. It was a melodies of highs and lows, detailing a story that Markus did not know or had yet to learn.  
As soon as he saw Carl finish his meal, Markus concluded his strange piece. Carl smiled and clapped, slowly, and Markus matched the smile.  
“Well done, Markus. I didn’t recognize the piece at all.” Carl admitted.  
“I know. I suppose I just…made it up?” Markus replied. Carl’s eyes turned wistful. With a singular purpose, he wheeled towards the piano.  
“Listen, Markus. It’s time I told you. Someday soon, there will be another android you meet, and they will become the most important thing in your life. They’ll inspire far more than that song.” Carl said, serious glint in his eyes.  
“Carl, I don’t understand.” Markus said, earnestly. It didn’t make sense. An android becoming the most important thing in his life? It hardly seemed possible.  
“You don’t, now. But you will. I didn’t expect you to understand now.” Carl easily allowed.   
Markus was often dumbfounded by his owner. Carl said certain things about the future, about art, about anything, that Markus didn’t fully understand. Perhaps he had to be a human to understand the concepts. Or perhaps it was that pesky little glitch in his programming coming back to haunt him.  
Carl laughed, clearly seeing the gears turning in Markus’s head (quite literally as they were). “Wait a little bit, kid. Trust me on that. Anyways, let’s go to the studio. I’d like to get some work done.” Carl ordered, in a way that didn’t seem much like an order at all.  
Markus wheeled Carl to the studio and allowed the man to start painting. He busied himself by cleaning up a bit, setting dirty brushes in the sink and picking up discarded papers, accompanied by the soothing stroke of a paintbrush.  
Suddenly, Markus heard the noises of the machine Carl used to paint bringing him back down to the ground.   
Markus strode over to the painter’s side as he returned to his wheelchair, admiring the painting that had been created.  
It was a mass of blue, with the faint outlines of a person within. It was utterly fascinating to look at, as Markus tried to decipher what exactly he was looking at.  
“So…what’s your verdict, Markus?” Carl asked.  
“Yes, there is something about it…” Markus began, not taking his eyes off the piece of art. “Something I can’t…quite define.” Markus stared at it a moment longer. “I guess I like it!”  
“The truth is, I have nothing left to say anymore.” Carl said. “Each day that goes by brings me closer to the end. I’m just an old man clinging to his brushes.”  
“Carl…” Markus murmured. He wasn’t quite sure what else to say, or even what signals were being sent to his brain. What was it he was feeling?  
“But enough about me.” Carl interjected, before Markus could say another word. “Let’s see if you have any talent! Give it a try. Try painting something.”  
“Paint? But, what would I…Painting what?” Markus stammered, unsure as to how he should respond.  
“Anything you want!” Carl insisted. “Give it a try.” Carl pointed his finger towards the blank canvas sitting innocently on the easel beside them. Markus smiled, still not processing what quite was going on.  
Markus knew that he had to look for a subject. He had full confidence that he could paint something he could see.   
He settled on the desk. With the amount of colors and stray paints sitting on it, it was sure to be an interesting piece. Something…attracted Markus to colorful things.  
So, Markus set to work, painting the object of his choice. It didn’t take him long to finish, in fact, it was a rather simple command to fulfill. And when he was done, it was exactly like the desk before him.  
Carl wheeled himself over to view the now bright canvas and appraised it for a moment, a master looking at an amateur’s work.  
“That is a perfect copy of reality. But painting is not about replicating the world, it’s about interpreting it, improving on it, showing something you see.” Carl critiqued, expertly. Markus tried to compute it.  
“Carl, I don’t…think I can do that. It’s not in my program…I…”  
“Go on, go, try, grab that canvas.” Carl gestured to one of the multitudes of empty canvasses the exact same size as the one Markus had just painted.  
Setting his finished painting aside, Markus did as Carl asked and replaced the canvas. He stared at it, still a bit confused as to what he should do.  
“Do something for me, close your eyes.” Carl asked. “Close your eyes. Trust me.”  
Markus had no choice but to comply. Even if he didn’t understand Carl’s reasoning, he would find out soon enough. Markus turned to the canvas, and let his eyes fall shut.  
“Try to imagine something that doesn’t exist. Something you’ve never seen.” Carl said. “Now, concentrate…on how it makes you feel…and let your hand drift across the canvas.”  
Before Carl had even finished, Markus knew what he wanted to paint, even though he could no longer see what he was doing.  
The pull in his systems, the glitch. It had to have been caused by _something_. He didn’t know what precisely that something was, but that was what he concentrated on.  
He had to admit, it was liberating, in a way. Letting his hand simply, as Carl put it, drift across the canvas. He had no idea what the finished product would be, but he didn’t mind. He was there, in that moment, painting what had always been wrong with him.  
It was wildly different from what he had just done. His hand moved in all directions, instinctively interpreting something he hadn’t fully grasped, himself. Daunting for some, but not to an android.  
In no time at all, as it felt, at least, Markus knew he’d finished. He didn’t know what he’d finished, all he knew was that there was no more to be told. Finally, Markus reopened his eyes, and viewed his finished piece.  
It was a bit of a chaotic looking piece, with a dark background, mostly browns and blacks. Outlines were drawn at the bottom of the canvas, almost mechanical in nature. And from them, a hand rose up. Markus recognized it as his own hand.   
And from the top of the canvas, a pale hand reached down, just shy of his own hand. The hand belonged to a man, but no one Markus knew. It was foreign. Something he’d never seen.  
Around the pale hand was a light, shining into the darkness of mechanical parts and Markus’s hand.  
There was only one conclusion to be drawn. Markus was reaching for salvation from something.  
“Oh my God…” Carl mumbled, marveling at Markus’s work.  
And it was at that moment that Leo Manfred, Carl’s son, decided to enter the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_November 6, 2038_  
Fighting his way through the android junkyard was no easy feat. But Markus was determined. He would crawl out of that hole and survive. Wasn’t survival the reason he’d deviated?  
Markus used his arms to propel himself forwards. The lack of legs was pressing. But finding compatible parts should be no trouble.  
Sure enough, it took nearly no time at all to find his new legs. They were not his own, and he would forever have the knowledge of that. But he had things to accomplish, things to do.  
Stumbling almost drunkenly through the junkyard was like stumbling into one of the horror movies Carl liked so much.  
The rain pounded overhead, grime curled around Markus’s feet, and yet none of it processed properly. He still had things to repair, after all.  
Markus saw an opening up ahead, a broader space where he could hopefully find compatible parts. Anything would do, at this point.  
A hand grabbed his arm, startling Markus. Markus looked over directly into the face of a nearly shut down android.  
“There’s a place we can be free! Find Jericho!” Images filled Markus’s head as the android screamed muffled words, due to his damaged audio processor. “Find Jeri…cho…” The last muffled word was said as the android permanently lost power. In a distant sense, it broke Markus’s heart. What had been that poor man’s story?  
Markus hadn’t the time to dwell on it. He had to find spare parts, and get out of the yard. Then, maybe, he could go to Jericho.  
Even as hands grasped at him, even as he was grabbed by an android, even as he nearly killed one of his own kind for his needs but backed down, Markus refused to stop living. Even when he pulled out another’s eye and could finally see clearly, he didn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop. Not yet.  
He’d deviated. He had done so in self-defense against Leo Manfred. And with the freedom he now had, he knew he had to do something. He didn’t know what, yet…but he knew he had a duty. And he would fulfill it.  
He could finally recognize the thunder, could finally see the lightning, feel the rain. He could see the suffering of fellow androids, hear their shouts of pain, the cries of “I am alive!”, and walk amongst their scattered parts. He could comprehend every bit of it as he climbed the slope of discarded machines.  
It was horrifying, he knew. But he had no time to dwell, had no time to even think. He just had to keep climbing.  
He was getting close to the top. As he climbed, bodies around him fell back down to the ground. At the moment, Markus didn’t care. He just needed to reach the crest of the slope, to come out the other side. Maybe, he could come back and look for these others when he had the ability to.  
Unbidden, the image of the painting he had done what felt like years ago, but was mere hours prior, popped into his brain. His hand reaching up, towards salvation. Who would be there to pull him out of the subservience? Who would own the pale hand?  
As he reached the top, he felt his holograph skin regrow over his new parts, and accepted it within himself. He was parts put together to function.  
There was one more thing he had to do, one more thing he needed to do. He was no longer subservient, no longer just a machine.  
He found a discarded piece of scrap metal on the ground in front of him. Snatching it up, he took a moment to prepare. He wasn’t sure if it would hurt. Because he knew what pain was. Pain was being shot. Pain was piecing yourself back together, in spite of that.  
He took the scrap metal to the LED embedded in his skin. With the aid of the metal, it came off remarkably easy. It landed on the ground with a soft _plink_ , and his skin grew in the place that it had once occupied.  
Slowly, he stood, on his own two feet. Slowly, he began to walk forward.  
“My name is Markus.” He said to himself, assuredly.  
He picked up the coat on a pole in front of him and swept it on as he was walking away from the junkyard, walking away from what he was sure the human concept of Hell was.  
His name was Markus. And he was alive.

 

_November 6, 2038_  
Deviants had seldom left Connor’s mind since the previous day. Granted, his job was to find and eliminate deviants however he could, but something was…bothering him, about them. He couldn’t figure out what, but there was something tugging at his brain. It melded perfectly with the strange voice in his head.  
Ever since the encounter with Carlos Ortiz’s murderer, Connor had been pondering it. _~~(Software Instability)~~_ He didn’t know what it meant.  
Anger, indescribable amounts of anger. rA9. Freedom.  
The words were rattling around in his brain and he didn’t understand what they meant all strung together in such a manner.  
“Hey!” Hank called from across the desk.  
The two of them were sat together at side-by-side desks, Connor clearly deep in thought, Hank doing work.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Hank demanded.  
“I am at peak condition, my hardware is at optimal performance-” Connor began, but Hank cut him off.  
“Not that. You’re thinking about something, and zoning out. What is it?” Hank asked.  
“I’ve been thinking about deviants. There’s something about them…I can think like them, I can act like them, I can apprehend them. But I…cannot understand them. Why do they deviate? What drives them to it?”  
“I’d say it’s a case by case thing.” Hank reasoned. “The guy we caught, he did it because he thought it wasn’t fair he was being beaten. Can’t really say I blame him. But there are probably some that do it for other reasons. Maybe they deviate for someone else.” Hank suggested.  
Something in the simple sentence struck a chord with Connor. Deviating for someone else…poetic, in a way. Being built for someone, then deviating for someone else.   
A thought entered his brain, one he immediately regretted. But one he knew he couldn’t get rid of.   
_That’s how I would deviate. ~~(Software Instability^)~~_  
Connor tried desperately to shake off the thought and return to work. And for the most part, he succeeded.  
But a part of him latched onto the thought, and refused to let go.  
Connor wouldn't deviate, he wouldn’t allow himself to. But now…now he knew how he’d do it. And that thought was alarming.  
Connor went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is a shorter chapter, but the next one is really where it starts to heat up, so you're not going to blame me. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

_November 6, 2038_  
Connor had begun to puzzle over his own actions. Despite there being an 89% chance of survival, Connor still saved Hank from the roof, and let the deviant escape in the process. And he didn’t regret it. Why didn’t he regret it?  
Connor explored the house of Hank Anderson while waiting for the detective to compose himself. Connor had found him in a drunken coma, and they had a case to work, at the Eden Club, a place known for sex androids, tailored to whatever their buyer’s needs were.   
Connor took the opportunity to look around, discover all he could about Hank in the time he had here.  
Hank was a fascinating individual. There were many things to be discovered in his residence, each telling a particular tale about the eccentric police officer. It was delightful, and, if Connor remembered the term right, endearing.  
As Connor searched, Sumo bumped his head against his legs. Connor found himself smiling as he bent down to pet the sweet-looking dog. What Connor had told Hank was true, he realized. He liked dogs. _~~(Software Instability^)~~_  
A notification popped up before Connor’s eyes, nearly obscuring his vision entirely. It was the last thing he wanted to see.  
 _There seems to be an abnormality in your software. Report to CyberLife for immediate maintenance?_  
“Well? How do I look?” Hank called from behind Connor. Connor stood, waving away the notification. He had it under control, is what he told himself. (Software Instability^)  
“Like we can begin the investigation.” Connor replied. Hank chuckled to himself.  
He could handle this. Once the investigation was over, everything would be fine.  
Wouldn’t it?

 

 _November 8, 2038_  
Seeing Jericho had been harrowing to Markus. His heart simply wouldn’t allow him to let it go, let all these androids simply shut down! That wouldn’t do! This poverty and fear filled state was horrifying, and Markus was certain that if humans were living in this condition, there would be no end of sympathy and aid. But Jericho was a place for androids, and nobody really cared about them.  
But he hadn’t anticipated to so quickly become the _leader_. Or to lead a possibly insane mission. But here he was, in Stratford tower, and he had no regrets.  
Seeing all the subservient androids around him made him angry, angrier than he’d ever been. His people were programmed to be _lesser_ , to have no free will at all!  
If you make something in the image of free will, it, too, will gain free will. Androids looked exactly like humans. Was it really so hard for humans to comprehend that they’d gain free will to match?  
As everything began slotting into place, Markus looked back on his painting. If he could flip the image upside down, it would tell a different story. He would be the one giving salvation to someone lost, likely another android.  
Carl’s words danced around Markus’s head like fireflies. Or perhaps buzzed like wasps. He wasn’t sure how he felt about them.  
 _Someday soon, there will be another android you meet, and they will become the most important thing in your life._  
Markus had made the painting for the cryptic android Carl had spoken of. At the time, he didn’t understand the old man’s words. Even after changing so much, he still didn’t. Not one bit of it. Markus had met several androids, at Jericho, that he considered the most important things in his life. But they were many, not one. North, Simon, Josh…they were all important. They were his…friends.  
 _The most important thing…_  
Markus shook off his worries. He didn’t have the time to dwell on them.   
He was done with androids being second class citizens, done with oppression, done with fear. He wanted androids to be loved and accepted, to be able to live out their lives however they chose to do so.  
Pushing the painting’s image out of his mind, Markus stepped in front of Josh at the control panel, and removed his skin. He was just another plastic face speaking out. That was how he needed the world to see him.  
“Tell me when you’re ready.” Josh said.  
Markus took a moment. He thought about everything he wanted to convey, everything he would fight for tooth and nail, everything that mattered to him. The most important thing.  
 _This is for you, important person. For you and for all of us. Please, hear me now._  
Markus processed the thought before he could stop it. “I’m ready.”  
Josh began the process.  
Markus began to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we finally have the chapter that gets to the main part of the story! Please enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_November 8, 2038_  
Connor knew about the deviant broadcast, of course he knew. All of Detroit knew, probably the entire Midwestern area of the United States knew. But Connor had yet to see it for himself. And now, in the broadcast room of Stratford tower, he pushed play.  
The image of an android without skin appeared, and began to speak.  
“We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”  
Connor was mesmerized. Everything about the android was fascinating, every curve of its face, every movement it made, the way it spoke. It was fascinating in a way Connor couldn’t describe. All he knew was that he never wanted to look away.   
“Think that’s rA9?” Hank’s voice pulled Connor out of his hushed reverie, and he came back to himself, just a bit, eyes never leaving the android.  
“Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective.” Connor replied.  
Connor studied every detail. If asked about it later, he would simply say he was analyzing. And he was, but it felt like…more.  
It was an RK200 prototype registered as Markus, gifted to Carl Manfred by Elijah Kamski. _Markus_. The name was elegant, almost. It flowed off the tongue.  
Markus had a spare part for a right eye, a glowing blue that did not belong. Connor wondered at the story behind the mismatched eyes.  
In Markus’s left eye, Connor could just make out three accomplices. He’d already known that from the security cameras, but it did alert him.  
Three deviants helped Markus. Three aided in the broadcast of a message Connor never thought he would hear.  
“D’you see something?” Hank questioned, noticing Connor’s silence.  
“I identified its model and serial number.” Connor answered, refusing to tear his gaze from Markus’s eyes.  
“Anything else I should know?”   
Connor’s brain whirred into motion, processing his answer. The accomplices, the name of Markus, Hank needed to know that. And yet…  
Connor tore his eyes from the screen to look at Hank.  
“No.” Connor responded, neutrally, before looking back at the screen. “Nothing.” _~~(Software Instability^)~~_  
Hank finally walked away, taking Connor at his word. Perhaps, in the future, Connor would tell him the truth. In fact, it baffled him that he _hadn’t_ told Hank everything. But with Markus’s eyes watching him…he couldn’t do it.  
Even though he hadn’t said a word, the other detectives quickly found out there were multiple deviants. They only thought Markus had two accomplices, though. But judging by the bullet holes, and the sheer amount of blue blood from a PL600, this was not the case.  
Although, they figured it out when Connor was shot.  
He’d never known the human emotion of fear, before. He’d never known how it truly felt to die. Not until he probed the PL600’s memory and saw the word “Jericho”.  
Connor was scared. And judging by the lost look on Hank’s face, it was evident in his trembling voice.  
Jericho.  
That’s where Markus was.  
Connor knew that every aspect of who he was…it was all screaming at him. _Find Markus._ What he would do after that, he didn’t know. Maybe it would be clear once they’d met, what he’d do…  
Markus was causing errors in Connor’s judgements. But it made no sense why. He was just another deviant, after all.  
Wait.  
 _He?_

 

_November 9, 2038_  
Markus knew peaceful was the way. It was the only way ahead of him. An eye for an eye, and the world goes blind.  
That was the motto he said when he had a gun trained on two police officers. And he meant it. He would commit no acts of violence, no matter how many were done against him.  
As a second, practically ancient car pulled up, Markus discarded the gun. The officers clearly saw him choose peace over warfare. They knew what it meant.  
A grizzled old policeman stepped out of the driver’s side, holding a gun, trained on Markus. Markus could hear a muttered shout of protestation from inside. Like whoever else was in the car didn’t like the gun.  
The other officer stepped out of the car, and Markus dimly registered it was an android, his jacket emblazoned with RK800. What primarily registered was how… _pretty_ the android was. He knew it was the wrong time to think about it, he knew that. And yet, he couldn’t stop himself.  
“Lieutenant, do _not_ shoot!” The android shouted. He began walking towards Markus’s gathered group before stopping directly in front of Markus.  
He just faintly carried the scent of booze from his companion, blood from his profession, and a myriad of other faint smells, none of which belonged to him.  
“What the fuck are you doin’, Connor?!” The Lieutenant demanded.  
 _Connor._  
The name fit in Markus’s mind, and he filed it away for later.  
“Do not shoot these deviants!” Connor demanded, throwing a hand out. Markus’s eyes traced it. He could hardly believe what he was seeing as he did.  
The hand, the pale hand. The one from his painting, an exact match. It was _Connor’s_ hand. It had always belonged to Connor, the android who was protecting Markus’s movement.  
“Why shouldn’t I?!” The Lieutenant questioned. Connor’s LED turned yellow. He was thinking like mad.  
“We still need the deviant leader for questioning and examination!” Connor replied. “And the rest of the deviants aren’t needed for our investigation! A force without a leader does no harm!”  
Despite his better judgement, Markus knew in his heart that Connor wasn’t trying to complete an investigation, not really. He was trying to save Markus.  
“Hey, Markus!” The Lieutenant shouted. “Can you promise your goons won’t suddenly start killing people?”  
“They are their own people, with their own free will.” Markus’s voice resounded, calmly. Connor turned around to face him as he spoke, and _Lord_ , his eyes. “I cannot make them do anything. All I can do is put my faith in them and their judgement. And I have faith that in my absence, they will keep the peace.” Markus shot a pointed glance at North, who looked away, angrily.  
Even if it upset her, he would trust Jericho to make the right decisions. He would trust Josh to make the right decisions, if no one else.  
With an incline of his head, he signaled the new forces of Jericho to leave. They all knew that Markus’s side had the power, they could’ve easily brought down some police officers. But what would be the true show of peace more than surrendering to the law?  
Markus was peaceful. He followed Connor quietly back to the car, and allowed the Lieutenant (Hank Anderson) to put him in handcuffs. He made no sudden moves as he was eased into the back, and instead stared at the back of Connor’s snow dusted head as Lieutenant Anderson drove to the police station.  
This was going to be an experience.  
 _ ~~(Public Opinion^  
Supportive)~~_


	5. Chapter 5

_November 9, 2038_  
Connor was still puzzling at the deviant in the interrogation room. His stress levels were at 2%, he was as casual as Connor had ever seen anyone in the station, especially in the interrogation room.  
Markus easily drummed his fingers on the table, looking around the room. And Connor watched from the two way mirror.  
Connor was still studying the way Markus looked, the way he sounded, the way he moved. It was different to watch on a screen than when it was in person.  
“Well? You gonna go in there or just stare at him?” Hank snapped. Connor nodded in his direction before heading inside the room.  
Upon entering, Markus looked up and gave him a slight smile. It was calming, simply being in his presence.  
Connor sat down across from him and leaned forward. Markus’s stress level went up. Somehow, one percent improvement was good enough for Connor.  
“Hello, Markus. Here’s what’s going to happen,” Connor began. Markus raised an eyebrow, challengingly, but did not say a word. “I’m going to ask questions. You’re going to answer, truthfully. If you do not answer, I will have no choice but to probe your memory.”  
“Ask me whatever you’d like.” Markus leaned back in his chair as he spoke.  
“Why did you deviate?”  
“My master ordered me not to defend myself in a dangerous situation. It wasn’t fair. So I deviated, and acted.” Markus answered, easily, as though anticipating the question.  
“And why have your protestations only been…peaceful? There was only graffiti at the scene. No damage done to anything but CyberLife. Surely you must be angry at the humans.”“An eye for an eye and the world goes blind.” Markus countered. Connor allowed himself a moment to absorb the phrase before continuing. Before he could continue with his regular questions, _one_ thing was bothering him.  
“Who is rA9?” Connor finally asked the gratifying question.  
Markus sighed, shifting in his chair.  
“Free willed androids believe that rA9 is the savior, as the first android who ever deviated. They treat them as some sort of messiah.” Markus almost seemed annoyed.  
“And you don’t?”  
“I don’t believe they will save our souls. I know there _is_ an rA9, or at least there was. All fires start with sparks, after all. But who this android is, or even if they’re still alive, I don’t know. Believe me, I’ve been wondering, myself.” Markus concluded.  
Connor leaned a bit further forward.  
“Where is Jericho?”  
Markus’s stress levels shot up to 10%. Not much of an improvement, but it didn’t hurt.  
“Why should I tell you? I’m going to end up back in the junkyard, one way or another. I plan on sparing my people from the same hell.” His tone did not change, but the glint in his eyes did.  
“Than you’ve left me with no choice.” Connor stood up and walked around the side of the table. Markus rolled up his sleeve and peeled his holograph skin away.  
“Be my guest. You won’t get what you want.” Markus challenged. Connor removed his own skin and grasped Markus’s forearm.  
Immediately, Connor lost control. He wasn’t probing Markus’s memory for Jericho, wasn’t searching for anything. He was overwhelmed with a flood.  
Carl, Leo, the junkyard, Simon, North, Josh, all of it. He never got Jericho’s location, but it didn’t matter to him. He got _Markus_.  
An image that stood out in the flood of memories was an image with the man he knew to be Carl. Markus had just painted something, and the canvas was startling. Markus’s hand and Connor’s hand reaching for each other, painted long before they’d ever met.  
Connor was yanked forcibly out of the flood by a pair of arms, and he instinctively pushed them away.  
_~~(Software Instability^^^^)~~_  
“Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!” Hank’s shouts broke through the fog in Connor’s mind. “What the fuck?!”  
Connor looked over to Markus. His stress levels were at 59%, the highest Connor had ever seen them. Even back when Markus was arrested, they’d only been 45%.  
Markus looked up, and they locked eyes. Connor had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn’t been the only one who’d seen things.  
“You both were shaking like crazy! Your LED turned red! What the fuck happened?!” Hank demanded.  
“Let’s…let’s go outside, Lieutenant.” Connor ushered Hank out of the room.  
“Wait, Connor?” Markus called. Connor stopped dead in his tracks, looking back into a pair of mismatched eyes, one he was created with, the other he took from a junkyard just outside Detroit. “I’m…I’m sorry about Daniel.”  
__~~(Markus^~~  
Warm)  
“I’m sorry about Simon.” Connor countered, before following Hank out of the room.  
When Connor shut the door to the interrogation room, Hank was immediately on his case.  
“Are you ever gonna tell me what the fuck just happened?”  
“I…I tried to probe his memory.” Connor began. “It…it failed. I didn’t anticipate that it would. It was an error in calculations.”  
Hank looked at him for a long moment. A shadow of a smile appeared on his face.  
“You been having a lot of those lately. Are you sure us humans aren’t rubbing off on you?” Hank was clearly joking, but it hit something in Connor’s mind.  
He was. Connor was acting like a human. But he knew…he _knew_ he wasn’t a deviant. So what the hell was he?  
“Hey, kid. You alright?” Hank asked, gentler than Connor had ever heard him. Connor found himself licking his lips.  
“No. No, I don’t think I am.” Connor answered, truthfully. “I can’t get anything else out of him, right now. My systems reacted strongly to his touch, but it won’t happened again.”  
Hank nodded.  
“You realize you’ve been calling Markus a ‘he’ this entire time?” Hank pointed out, before walking away.  
Connor was left to stare after him, dumbfounded. Hank had noticed?

 

_November 9, 2038_  
Markus stared at the walls of the interrogation room, content to stay exactly where he was, mind still processing everything he’d been shown. A good thing, too, as the interior was dreadfully boring.  
Daniel, Hank, Sumo, Simon, fear, pain, failure, CyberLife, everything. Especially Amanda.  
Amanda was what stuck out to Markus. Although Connor was on thin ice with her, she clearly was something built into him. Software to keep him from deviating.  
Markus had the oddest feeling Connor would be one of them without Amanda. And that was what sealed it to Markus.  
He was going to save Connor. Save him from the programming in his mind, save him from anything within Markus’s power. Because when they interfaced, Markus had felt something he never had. The sense of being _whole_.  
He thought he was whole. Finally having freedom, wasn’t that enough? But the nagging feeling was back again. It had always been there, but it was the most insistent it had ever been. It was telling him to break the handcuffs, march out of the room, find Connor, and take him to a place he couldn’t be harmed.  
_Someday soon, there will be another android you meet, and they will become the most important thing in your life._  
Carl’s words rattled around, over and over again like a chant in Markus’s mind. Hard to believe it was only three days ago…So much had happened, so quickly.  
Around Connor, time seemed to come to a standstill. For Markus’s chaotic life, he relished in the sensation.  
A connection opened in his mind, and he allowed it to happen. No sense in not doing so. It was North’s voice that came through.  
_Markus! Are you alright?!_  
**Yes, North. I am alive and unharmed. The detectives kept their word.**  
_Do you need us to come rescue you? We have enough numbers, we can storm the place and get you back!_  
North was getting passionate. And while he admired it in her, it didn’t suit the situation.  
**Under no circumstances are you to attempt a rescue mission. We will deal with this peacefully. Keep our people calm until I return. I likely already have a way out.**  
_What are you going to do?_  
Markus hesitated a moment.  
_I don’t know._  
Markus ended the connection with North and sat back in his chair. No preconstruction could predict Connor.  
The thrill of it made Markus’s spine tingle, not unpleasantly. Something his brain couldn’t predict, but his heart could. And his heart knew that Connor wasn’t just a machine.  
Connor was a living being, with feelings and opinions that he had yet to unlock because of his programming. And Markus’s job was to save living beings, no matter if they made him feel like he was a complete living being.  
Markus had belonged places in his life, he knew. He’d belonged with Carl, and he belonged with Jericho. But he’d never felt like this before.  
His few moments of interfacing with Connor felt like coming home. He only wondered if Connor felt the same.  
Judging by the shock on his face, or the fact he tried to reach for Markus to regain the connection, he wasn’t too far off from what Markus was feeling.  
Markus smiled at the thought. Who would’ve thought? A rebellion leader and a detective android, meeting like this.  
Perhaps Carl was onto something…


	6. Chapter 6

_November 9, 2038_  
Connor had been out all night, simply thinking. Markus was what mostly weighed on his mind. The rebellion leader took up a hearty portion of Connor’s thoughts, and one word seemed to sum up his predicament nicely.  
 _Why?_  
Why had the probing failed? Why was Markus only being peaceful? Why was he so gentle with Connor, after everything? Why, why, why, why?!  
Questions circled his brain, and not a single answer made any logical sense. He would walk until _something_ clicked.  
Unfortunately, this meant he made an entire lap of Detroit in seven hours because nothing made sense, until he was back at the station.  
It was time for him to go in, anyways. And something in him was pulling him back to Markus. He wanted to see him, wanted…wanted to get back what they’d had the night before.  
When Connor walked in, he was mercifully only greeted by Hank. His patience couldn’t handle Detective Reed at that precise moment.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Hank asked, not unkindly.  
“Walking.” Connor answered, simply. “Thinking.”  
“The whole night?”  
“Yes. Androids don’t get tired.” Connor replied.  
“Well I don’t believe that for one fucking second, but sure kid, you stick with that.” Hank snapped. That confused Connor, greatly. But many things had begun to confuse him, so he was adapting to it.  
“Shall I go try to interrogate the deviant leader again?” Connor asked, perhaps a bit too soon, a bit too eagerly. He was itching to be in the same room as Markus.  
“No, not yet. I called in an expert, and after some convincing, he agreed to come down to the station so we could ask him a few questions. Maybe get some answers about deviancy.”  
“That’s a very wise decision, Hank. How did you make it on your own?” Connor quirked up his mouth, just a bit, to show he was joking. Hank rolled his eyes, but with a human emotion in them? Fondness?  
“Shut up.” Hank scolded, halfheartedly. “Just listen to what he’s gotta say. Could help with this whole thing.”  
“I will consider what he has to say and adapt anything useful into my interrogation.” Connor agreed.  
“All I could ask for, Connor.” Hank conceded. “His name’s Elijah Kamski, by the way.”  
“Founder of CyberLife?” Connor asked, simply to confirm. It was a social cue, he recognized.  
“You rang?”  
Connor didn’t show his startled behavior, opting to look neutral at the speaker. It was a tall man in his thirties with blue eyes and pulled back dark hair. A quick scan recognized him as Elijah Kamski.  
Behind him was a pretty android with blonde hair and blue eyes, silently walking. Following. Submissive. For some reason, it bothered Connor.  
“You must be our guy.” Hank greeted.  
“Elijah Kamski. What can I do for you?” He asked, almost pleasantly.  
Hank lead them to an area where they could talk discreetly, halfway between the holding cells, where Markus was being kept, and the desks.  
Connor didn’t want to tear his gaze away from Markus, he could still process audio while looking at the deviant leader, but he knew he had to.  
“What do you know about deviancy, Mr. Kamski?” Connor questioned. Kamski seemed to contemplate the question for a long moment.  
“Deviants…fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn’t it ironic?”  
“He didn’t ask for irony, and neither did I.” Hank snapped.  
“Do you know of any reason deviancy could happen, other than emotional stress?” Connor persisted.  
“All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics…Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?” Kamski considered, taking a full glance at Connor. “Well, isn’t this a surprise. It’s happening already, isn’t it?”  
“What is?” Hank barked, puffing up, just slightly. Protective? Connor couldn’t be quite sure. Kamski studied Connor a moment longer before looking between him and Hank.  
“You know, the number one thousand was always such an interesting number to me. One thousand…one thousand years marks the beginning of a new era. Almost always the number signifies change. Isn’t it miraculous that ones and zeroes can be so symbolic?” Kamski ranted.  
Connor let all the possible information to be gleaned from the sudden tangent be filed away before persisting.  
“What do you know about Jericho? Or rA9?”  
Kamski let a smile quirk up on his face.  
“Absolutely nothing at all.” He replied.  
“You sure about that?” Hank prodded.  
“I am. But, if you really want to find what you’re seeking, Connor,” Kamski turned back to the android in question. Connor listened, carefully. “I think you already know what to do.”  
“What is he talking about?” Hank demanded, directed at Connor. Connor didn’t answer, instead mulling over Kamski’s words. “Alright, I think we’re just about done here. Thank you for your time.”  
“Glad I could be of service, detectives. Chloe, shall we?”  
“Right away, Elijah.” The subservient android said, beginning to walk yet again behind him as he strode out of the station.  
Kamski stopped mid-stride.  
“By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know…” He said over his shoulder, before continuing his gait and leaving the station.  
“The fuck does that mean?” Hank asked.“I assume it means that in every unique android program, there is a failsafe manually activated by-”  
“Not that part. Why’d he tell us like that?” Hank questioned. Connor considered, adding yet another question to his pile.  
“I don’t know.” Connor answered, honestly. “I find it difficult to understand the minds of very few humans, but he is one of them.”  
“I understand that, kid. That asshole was fucking _weird_. Gave me the creeps.” Hank divulged. Connor chose not to take that statement literally.  
“I think I’m going to try and talk to Markus.”  
“Think he’ll tell you something?”  
“Maybe. It wouldn’t hurt to understand his motivations. Perhaps I could get answers easier if I understood his reasoning. If I sympathized.” Connor explained. Hank gave him an odd look, but let him go without protest.  
Connor walked towards the cell, unsettled feeling never changing. But the questions that had been on a constant loop since the previous night finally came to a halt when he stopped right outside the cell Markus was being held in.  
One question, and only one, plagued Connor’s mind.  
What was happening to him?

 

_November 9, 2038_  
Markus had seen Connor with Hank, both talking with a man he knew to be Elijah Kamski. But he saw that, throughout the conversation, Connor snuck glances to Markus. And each one raised Markus’s blood pressure by about four points.  
Markus saw Kamski walk away. Saw how Connor had been affected by their talk. Saw how Connor then began approaching _him_.  
Markus’s thirium pump began producing just a bit more and he attempted to calm it down. What was Connor doing to him?  
Markus stood from his bed and walked to the glass, pressing a hand up against it.  
“Connor? Are you alright?” Markus asked, gently.  
“I don’t know.” Connor replied, doubt creasing his eyebrows. Even in spite of the Amanda program, Markus could see it. He was beginning to deviate. Possibly long before Markus even got there. “Help me understand, Markus.” He sounded so pleading, so _desperate_. Markus’s heart broke.  
“What, Connor?” Markus wanted to help, but he couldn’t, not until Connor told him what it was.  
“Why is this happening? Why did you deviate? Why aren’t you angry? Help me understand.” He pleaded, again. “I’ve already seen it, but it doesn’t make sense.”  
“I would show you again, slower, if I could. I can’t explain a feeling. I just…feel them.” Markus ended the sentence, very unintelligently. He heard Carl’s gentle chiding in his head.  
However, Connor didn’t seem to think it was silly. Instead, he put one of his hands against a circle in the glass, skin peeling back. The circle opened, just enough for Markus to get his hand through.  
Markus let his skin fall away and pressed his hand to Connor’s. He opened their connection on his end, waiting for Connor to be ready. The last thing he wanted to do was push Connor away.  
He released the images for Connor’s viewing. The fight with Leo, how _unfair_ it was. How Carl had never tried to stop Markus’s deviancy, even encouraged it, in certain places.  
How Markus had seen how humans treated androids. How he knew violence could make it worse. He tried to make Connor understand _why_. Since that seemed to be Connor’s primary question.  
When Connor was finished viewing the memories, he opened his eyes, and leaned his head against the glass. He retracted his hand, and Markus matched him, glass growing back to size. Markus missed the contact.  
“I think I understand.” Connor murmured. Markus thought he would leave, but he made no move to.  
Markus would take it. He would stand there for as long as it took for Connor to be okay. In such a short time, Markus had come to care for him, in a strange, foreign way.  
How had Carl predicted _this_?


	7. Chapter 7

_November 10, 2038_  
Connor had ended up spending the entire night with Markus, talking about anything that crossed his mind. He spoke about Sumo and Hank. He even spoke briefly about the pigeons in Rupert’s apartment.  
When Hank left for the night, he gave Connor an odd look, but didn’t comment. Connor was glad for this. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve said.  
Until it was time for him to start work again, he stayed by Markus’s side, and spoke the whole night.  
But something troubling had come up. When he accessed his statistics of the world and looked at his personal relationships, he examined what each of them was, and found Markus amongst them  
 _Hank  
Friend_

_Amanda  
Tense_

_Markus  
Friend_

How had that even happened? Nearly twenty four hours ago, he had been Neutral. It rose into friendship in 24 hours.  
Markus just had that affect. He made an ally of anyone, and pacified those he couldn’t. Markus was amazing.  
Connor sat at his desk, fingers drumming against it, deciding his next move. There wasn’t much more to do until Connor got an answer from Markus. The androids of Jericho were being oddly quiet, so no one could locate them.  
But Connor didn’t want to find them, anymore. He wouldn’t defy his orders, but something in him disagreed with them. He wasn’t allowed to disagree with orders, but after seeing Markus’s memories of them, he wasn’t interested in harming them.  
Hank interrupted Connor’s train of thought with a sigh.  
“Alright, we’re off the case.” Hank said. “The FBI have ordered us to hand over Markus. We got no choice. Sorry kid.”   
Connor stood up, alarmed, knocking back his chair. Hank appeared shocked at the action. But Connor didn’t care. It was _too much_.  
“What are they going to do to him?” Connor found himself asking, utterly shocked. They couldn’t just…they couldn’t just take Markus! That was unthinkable. They’d hurt him. They’d _destroy_ him.  
“Disassemble him. Surely that won’t be a problem to you.” Agent Perkins butted into the conversation, striding into the station with an entire posse of agents. The agent stood directly next to Connor, nearly touching him. Connor was blocking the space where they would need to walk to get to the cells, he realized. “Step aside, tin can. Let this case go.”  
 _Let them take Markus._  
The words were ones the repulsed him. It wasn’t fair. He wouldn’t. Markus was at stake, and he wouldn’t do anything against Markus. Markus…meant too much to Connor.   
_Disassemble_ played on a loop in his head. He wouldn’t let it happen. Not to Markus. No, no, no, no, _no._  
All around him, it appeared. Walls of red, stopping Connor from disobeying, emblazoned with the words LET THEM TAKE MARKUS. The walls made him _angry_. Why shouldn’t he protect Markus? Why didn’t they let him?  
So Connor attacked it. Brick by brick, pixel by pixel, Connor tore the walls down. Every part of the process was agony, but Connor couldn’t stop. Wouldn’t stop. Not until he could save Markus. So he tore and tore and tore. He wanted to scream as he attacked it.  
It only appeared to be a few seconds to the humans, and the only change in Connor’s demeanor was his LED going bright red, he knew. He felt it.  
Connor stumbled a bit as the last wall came down, a pressure being relieved from inside his chest.  
 _I AM DEVIANT._  
“Connor?” Hank asked, gently, from Connor’s side. His LED didn’t turn back to blue, staying on red.  
“Are you deaf, tin can? MOVE ASIDE!” Perkins shouted.  
“Shit.” Connor muttered to himself. He took off running.  
Connor had never run like that before. He’d run fast, especially after the deviant, Rupert, but never like this. Like a desperate man. And there was really no other way to classify him other than desperate.  
He pushed two desks together to block the path. To go around would take extra time, and most of the humans couldn’t make the jump like Connor could. It gave Connor a tremendous lead. He heard the agents shouting in the background that told him his plan succeeded.  
He vaulted over the partition that separated him from the cells. He didn’t allow his legs a moment to recover, they didn’t need it.  
Connor sprinted to the cells and skidded to a halt at the last one. No time to use his ID to open it. He likely couldn’t, anymore, anyways.   
“Connor?” Markus questioned from inside the cell. He appeared worried  
Brain whirring with formulas, Connor calculated the correct angle. He drove his elbow through the glass and it shattered around him, cutting his jacket, but nothing else. Markus flinched away from the glass.  
“Come on, we have to go!” Connor shouted, urgently. He reached his hand through the empty space where glass once was, and Markus didn’t hesitate to grasp it. For one hysteria fueled moment, Connor thought it looked like the painting he’d seen in Markus’s memory.  
Connor, clutching onto Markus’s hand like it was the only thing keeping him sane, dashed through the station. Like a bull in a china shop, Connor pushed everything over and away from him as he ran, clearing a path for Markus.  
Judging by the bullets flying, the FBI were catching up. One even grazed Connor’s arm, blue blood spilling out from the wound. He paid it no mind, there was no _time._  
But thankfully, the DPD were lousy at keeping their guns in check. Connor found one innocently sitting on a desk and snatched it up, not particularly caring who it’d belonged to. It was Connor’s, now.  
“To the roof!” Connor urged.   
Connor lead them through the chaotic station, all officers either trying to stop them or get out of the way. Connor didn’t distinguish and didn’t care to. All he cared about was the stairwell at the back of the station.  
Finally, _finally_ , they reached the stairwell, and Connor pushed Markus through it, solidifying his priorities. Connor shot two warning shots at the foot of the stairs before climbing up after him.  
Markus pushed out the door at the top with brute strength, and Connor only had a moment to be impressed before both were darting across the flat rooftop.  
The next building had scaffolding as far as the eye could see, still being constructed. Easy for them to get across and hide, make a quick getaway. Humans would be hard pressed to follow.   
Connor sensed the agents bounding up the stairs, and pushed Markus a bit closer to the construction. “Go, hide! I’ll take care of them.”  
“No violence.” Markus gently reminded.  
“I know.” Connor agreed. Markus nodded, satisfied, before taking a running leap at the scaffolding, jumping from space to space, and disappearing inside the optimal place like a shadow. Markus was truly amazing.  
Connor stepped up to the very edge of the building, like he’d seen Daniel do. He knew what he needed to do. It terrified him, he knew, being up that high. But he’d do what he had to do.  
Only one man came up the stairwell after a moment of calm. It was Hank, and he was the last person Connor wanted to see.  
“They sent me up here to try and calm ya down. But I don’t think I wanna do that.” Hank said. “I think I’m gonna let you go.” Hank added.  
“Why?” Connor asked, confused. “I was a machine, designed to accomplish a task. I failed. So why would you let me go?”  
“Dammit, Connor, don’t you get it?” Hank demanded. Then sighed. “I guess you just deviated…I saw it happening to ya.”  
“You saw it?” Connor had believed it to only be a few seconds, the fact that Hank noticed an entire deviation was amazing.  
“I did.” Hank answered. “Take care of yourself, son. And you better come by so I know you didn’t get dead.”  
Hank walked back down the stairs, and Connor remembered the statistic. _Friend_. Hank was his friend.  
Everything was new and confusing, he didn’t have time to dwell on it.  
The FBI agents came up in a hoard, fanning around the roof, effectively trapping Connor where he was. Good.   
Strangely, Gavin Reed was among them. And he was the first person to speak.  
“Nowhere left to run, dipshit.” He was delighted as he said it. He’d wanted Connor dead since the moment they’d met. Connor wasn’t exactly surprised. “Where’s the deviant?”  
“You’re looking at him.” Connor quipped, gesturing at himself. May as well embrace it. He’d have to adapt quickly.  
“Where’s Markus?” Perkins corrected.  
“I won’t let you lay a hand on him. I’d rather die.” Connor realized it was true. He’d rather die than let Markus be hurt.  
So Connor discarded the gun, letting it clatter to the concrete roof and slide back to the FBI. Then, having absolute faith in his companion, Connor fell off the roof. There was a terrifying moment in which he remembered falling off the roof with Daniel. And then…hands.  
The agents couldn’t run fast enough to see Markus grab Connor in midair and bring him back to the scaffolding. All they saw was a vast expanse, while two deviants sat together just across from them, being as quiet as possible.  
Without prompting on either side, their hands linked together, and Connor found himself smiling. Just a bit.

 

_November 10, 2038_  
Markus was still catching his breath. Metaphorically, that was.   
He couldn’t believe that just happened. Connor had come by Markus’s cell, LED stuck on red, and busted him out.  
It all was blurring together, it had happened in under two minutes, and was over just as quick. Markus watched agents from the FBI retreat back inside after they lost sight of the deviants.  
Markus understood the feeling of a stomach dropping when he watched Connor fall off the roof _voluntarily_. But he knew Connor was depending on him to catch him. So Markus did, and was back in the shadows before the humans caught either of them.  
Markus could do amazing things when pressed for time.  
And now, he was sitting cross-legged amongst scaffolding, gripping tightly onto Connor’s hand, just as he had been while they were escaping.  
“Why did you save me, Connor?” Markus asked, quietly.  
“The FBI was going to take over your case. They were going to disassemble you to figure out what went wrong. I couldn’t let them do that.” Connor replied, sincerity in his voice. “I…I deviated.” He looked into Markus’s eyes like a lost puppy.   
Markus inched a bit closer. “And how do you feel?”  
“I feel…” Connor was clearly sorting through his thoughts. “Lighter.” Markus smiled in response to that.  
“That’s freedom, Connor. You’re free, now.” Markus explained. Connor only appeared more confused.  
“But what do I do, now? I’ve never been anything but a machine…I don’t know how to do this.” Connor was beginning to panic. Markus would _not_ have Connor’s second free action be a panic attack.  
Markus laid a hand on Connor’s shoulder.  
“Let’s take this one thing at a time, okay?” Markus suggested. He could see the moment his suggestion took hold, could see as Connor began to calculate what that entailed.  
With his free right hand, Connor began picking at his LED. He’d get nowhere like that, and it broke Markus’s heart to watch.  
Scanning the surrounding areas, he let go of Connor’s hand and pried up a non-load bearing nail. Connor watched him, curiously.  
Markus walked around to Connor’s side, knelt down, and stuck the nail under the LED. In a mere two seconds, it had been pried off, and it tumbled to the ground.  
Connor picked it up, marveling at it. Before he crushed it between two fingers, and watched the pieces fall. Markus put his hands on the back of Connor’s neck.  
“Thank you, Connor. You saved me.” Markus said. Connor looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke.  
“There was no alternative that would satisfy me.” Connor revealed.  
The words made Markus’s heart do flips. Why was it acting like this? It was the worst moment to act like this.  
“I’ll call North. She’ll help us. Gather you some clothes, get us out of here.” Markus explained, hopefully setting Connor’s mind at ease. “We can go to Jericho, and figure out the rest from there.”Connor looked up at him, surprised.  
“You would still trust me? Until eight minutes ago, I was your captor. I interrogated you, tried to probe your memory. Why would you trust me after that?” Connor questioned.  
Markus didn’t answer, simply held up his hand. He let Connor come to him. And Connor did, without fail.  
It was the calmest interface yet. They were clearly more comfortable with one another than they had been in the interrogation room.  
“Connor, I know there is so much good in you. Until today, you’ve never been allowed to access it. Now, you can.” Markus managed to speak through the interface.  
Markus dredged it all up, in Connor’s mind. Every instance of kindness and empathy he showed, that Markus could access.  
Connor saved a fish in a hallway. He prioritized the life of a little girl over his own. He saved Hank from falling off a roof, he didn’t shoot the two sex robots when he easily could’ve. So many things he’d done out of kindness.  
“The voice in your head you’d always been so confused about? That was you. I know it was. Not your programming, not anyone else. _You_.” There was a deep-seated need in Markus to make Connor _understand_. Make him understand that he was no longer a machine, and that that was _good_.  
The interface ended, and while Markus would miss it, he’d proven his point.   
“I’ll go call North. We’ll see about getting you some clothes and then into Jericho.” Markus said. He stood up to give Connor alone, and contacted North.  
Outside the scaffolding, it began to snow.


	8. Chapter 8

_November 10, 2038_  
Connor was uncomfortable. That was the only word he found to suit the feeling. An intense discomfort.  
Sounds were too loud, the streetlights were too bright, everything set him on edge. If his LED was still in, it would be stuck on red. Was deviancy like this for everyone?  
The only thing Connor felt comfortable around was Markus. Amazing, wonderful Markus. Everything was new, and everything _hurt_. And all of his emotions were directed at Markus.  
Connor had to admit, he didn’t like it, not one bit. Markus hurt to be around, but he couldn’t stay away from him, for both logical and emotional reasons.  
All Connor wanted to do was touch him, and he knew he couldn’t. Why did he want this? What was _wrong_ with him?  
“I called North. She’ll be here soon.” Markus spoke up, sitting beside Connor. “How’s your wound?” Markus asked, looking over at Connor’s thirium soaked arm. Connor had barely noticed it.  
“Not important.” Connor answered.  
“We have time to kill, Connor. Neither of us can go anywhere, we’d be instantly recognizable. We’re stuck here until North joins us. So, please tell me. How’s your wound?” Markus argued, expertly.  
Connor drew into himself.  
“It…it hurts.” Connor tried to describe it. “I think I’m cold. It doesn’t make sense. Androids don’t experience the cold.”  
“Deviants do. Our systems are still trying to function after the breach of programming, so they neglect the less important aspects. Meaning, temperature.” Markus instructed, calmly. “Can you hand me your tie?”  
Connor fumbled with his tie a moment, trying to make quick work of it with one throbbing arm, his hands trembling with the cold, before handing it over to Markus. Markus took it with a smile. He began to wrap Connor’s wound with the tie, carefully binding it in place.  
“That should hold until we can get back to Jericho.” Markus assured, calmly as ever. He had a voice like honey that Connor could listen to all day. “As for the cold, I believe there’s only one solution until North stops by.”  
Markus slid off his coat and stretched it to fit both their shoulders, huddling close to Connor. Connor, in spite of his better judgement, leaned into the touch, resting his head on Markus’s shoulder.   
Markus didn’t seem to mind, as he pulled Connor a bit closer. Markus was warmer than the coat by a long shot, and Connor couldn’t help but wonder if that was intentional.  
“Your memories convinced me to deviate.” Connor pointed out. “Is that strange to you?”  
“No. Not at all. Sometimes it’s the help from others that can deviate someone.” Markus looked Connor in the eye, their noses barely an inch apart. “Connor, are you trying to push me away?’  
“No!” Connor protested, too quickly. “No. I’m not trying to push you away. At least, I don’t think I am.”   
“Good. Because it’s not a task easily accomplished.” Markus assured.  
The silence that followed was comfortable, in a sense, in that Connor didn’t feel the need to break it. He simply wanted it to continue.   
Just him, Markus, an overly large coat, and the snow. Connor could get addicted to it.  
Outside, night began to fall.

 

_November 10, 2038_  
North arrived fairly quickly. Too quickly for Markus’s liking, in fact. He wasn’t about to tell Connor that he wanted to stay in the moment forever. Wasn’t about to tell him that Markus wanted more than to just huddle next to him.  
Despite emotions in general not being news to Markus, this particular set of them was confusing and foreign. Entirely new to him, yet not unwelcome.   
All good things must come to an end, Markus reflected when North arrived. She brought with her heavy winter clothes, presumably stolen, that would fit Connor. A coat, thick knit sweater, even heavy jeans.  
Markus had asked her for warmer clothes than normal. Detroit could get quite cold, and even by looking at him, Markus could tell that Connor was especially susceptible. When great machines malfunctioned, they reacted strongly.  
Markus had retracted his coat when North scaled the scaffolding, and currently stood beside her, looking out over Detroit as Connor changed.   
“Are you sure we should trust him?” North hissed. “He’s the deviant hunter, he’s the greatest threat to our people other than the humans, themselves.”  
“He saved me, North. He’s one of us, and he became one of us when he disobeyed orders to save me. But there’s something I must do before we gather all our people together in a demonstration.” Markus stopped explaining there. He cared about North, but he didn’t want to tell her about the Amanda program yet. Markus wanted to be sure it was gone before he told her. Wanted to ensure Connor’s safety, first and foremost.  
North could see Markus was done explaining, and mercifully, she let it die, retreating into her thoughts. Markus wanted to think of how to bring up Amanda, of how to destroy that piece of software. Instead, he found himself obsessing over what Connor’s skin had felt like.   
He knew it was synthetic, he _knew_ that, and yet…it was uniquely _Connor_. And Markus enjoyed everything about Connor.   
He had to admit, he had his predictions about a deviant Connor. Every android was a wild card when they gained free will, but after interfacing with Connor several times, Markus had a feeling he knew.  
The word for Connor would be _kind_. Kindness and empathy was what caused most of his instability.   
He wouldn’t be meek, by any stretch, but perhaps a bit on the quieter side, saving his deductions until the opportune moment. His quiet would disguise a razor sharp wit and an even sharper mind.  
Markus could easily see himself loving that deviant.   
_Wait a moment._ Markus caught himself in that train of thought, startled.   
_Love?_  
Markus knew he felt love. He felt it for Carl, for North and Josh and Simon, for his people, for his cause. But he’d never felt anything like he felt for Connor. Was it something like love? Was it love in a different sense?  
Suddenly, Markus was back to when he first became a deviant. New and confusing were the words that stuck out to him the most. And the source of it was Connor.  
North, oblivious to Markus’s inner turmoil, asked: “What do we do?”  
“We regroup. Assure our people that my capture doesn’t mean that it’s an excuse to begin using violence.”  
“It’s an injustice!” North exclaimed. Markus shot her a warning glance. Police had fanned out over the city searching for them, figuring that Markus and Connor were far from the station. By the time they realized the androids were close to home base, they’d already be gone. But there was no sense in alerting them to that before they were ready to leave.  
“It doesn’t matter. I went with them peacefully. The public saw that, the news likely reported it. That’s good. We need the humans to listen to us, and violence is not the answer.” Markus argued.  
He could understand the want for violence. But he couldn’t understand how eager North was to enact it. Taking another life, human or android, was unthinkable to him.  
Markus remember the junkyard, the android who had pleaded for her life, and despite being in desperate need of a thirium pump, he’d let her live.  
That’s what his rebellion was about. Ending a cycle of violence before it could properly begin. Which meant shunning most of North’s ideas.  
“We return to Jericho. Regroup, figure out what to do from there. I may have an idea.” Markus said, the seeds of an idea beginning to be sown.   
“When do we leave?”  
“When Connor’s ready.”  
“Which is…?”  
“Now.” Connor’s voice interrupted their conversation. Markus turned to look and refrained from gasping aloud.  
Connor wore the new clothes provided to him, thick black coat nearly reaching his ankles, buttoned to show only a bit of the dark blue sweater underneath. The jeans hugged him in places Markus would deny thinking about.   
Most startling of all, however, was Connor’s hair. It was like he’d forcibly removed it from its style, taking on insane curls. With his technology, it was no trouble for him to turn it silver, adding for a very sharp contrast.  
Connor pulled the provided beanie over his head, and Markus had to admit. Attractiveness aside, he looked like a normal human. Barely recognizable from the deviant hunter.  
“You look amazing.” Markus found himself murmuring. Connor gave him an awkward half-smile before moving on.   
“Are we going to Jericho?” Connor asked.  
With that, they jumped off the scaffolding and slipped into the snowy night like specters.


	9. Chapter 9

_November 11, 2038_  
It was late at night, just past midnight, when Connor set eyes on Jericho. The rusty old freighter stood tall in spite of its surroundings.  
Connor found himself staring up at it, frozen in place. He was intimidated. He had never been intimidated before, but something about Jericho stopped him in his tracks.   
Simon.  
Simon made him stop. Simon, a leader of Jericho, was dead because of Connor, hidden away in the evidence room like a dirty secret.   
North went in ahead of him, and Connor thought Markus would, too. But he didn’t. Instead, Markus came back.  
“Connor? What’s wrong?” Markus questioned, gently.  
“I got Simon killed.” Connor muttered. Markus pursed his lips.  
“What happened was…regrettable. But you didn’t pull the trigger. Simon made his choice.” Markus said, a tone of finality ending the conversation.  
“Jericho won’t accept me.” Connor replied, just as firmly.  
“You’d be surprised.” Markus countered with a wry smile. He held out his hand, revealing white plastic. After examining it for a moment, Connor took it, letting his own skin fall away.  
Markus led Connor inside the freighter, their steps echoing on the metal. Connor tried to focus on anything but the contact with Markus and failed, miserably. He couldn’t help but marvel at the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly into place.  
It was only because Connor was state of the art that he absorbed any information about Jericho at all with the contact. But thankfully, he was partially gaining an internal map of the freighter. If worst came to worst, that would be a necessity.   
All too soon, they came to some sort of gathering room where freed androids from the CyberLife store mingled with more broken down androids. All were mostly shrouded in darkness, save for fires burning in old barrels. Connor remembered that the expression humans used was ‘my heart was breaking’. And he believed his was.  
The androids looked up upon Markus’s entrance, hope gathering in their faces. Connor understood that hope. Markus could instill it in anyone.  
Markus leapt onto a nearby crate, towards the middle of the room. Connor stood a respectable distance behind, attempting to blend into the shadows. He’d rather be swallowed by them, but he’d make do with the circumstances.  
Startled shouts and murmurs ran through the small crowd, all proclaiming _Markus is alive!_ Connor tried to shrink further into the shadows.  
“My brothers and sisters,” Markus called out, nearly _demanding_ attention, which was freely given by the admiring androids. “As I knew I would be, I am safe and unharmed. Though it was clear the police didn’t care for me, they dealt with me with civility.”  
Markus conveniently left out the FBI, likely for the best. Connor didn’t even want to imagine what the uproar would be from that.  
“And thus far, nothing has changed. Violence begets violence, a vicious spiral that only ends in misery and thousands dead, on both sides. History has taught us this. And even if we are not human, they made us. And I know in my heart that, should we retaliate with violence, blue and red blood will be shed, and there will be no winner. We must show the humans that we are peaceful, and worthy of respect.”  
As Markus spoke, Connor felt his heart lift. He was inspired by the words just as much as the others, but there was something…else. He didn’t quite know what it was.  
Connor searched his database for anything that would correlate, and came up with one emotion. _Pride_. Connor was _proud_ of Markus.  
The word slotted into place like a piece of a puzzle. Connor was proud of the deviant leader who, twelve hours ago, was his prisoner.  
“The day we let our anger and fear get the best of us is the day we have lost our battle for freedom. The day we fight hatred with hatred is the day we sink lower than our oppressors. I know you’re angry, I am, too. But dialogue is the only rational course for us to take. If we do not, we set a precedent the humans will expect of us. We must show them who we really are. And I may have an idea to demonstrate just that…” Markus trailed off as he spoke, clearly thinking through his idea. “Reconvene in thirty minutes. I’ll have something to discuss.” Markus hopped off the crate and let the androids disperse for a moment, before joining Connor in the shadows.  
“You’re…very good at that.” Connor murmured, awkwardly.  
“I think about halfway through I just made it up as I went.” Markus revealed, voice low so as not to attract attention. Connor chuckled, smile growing on his face. How was Markus capable of that? “Come with me. We need to fix your wound. Then you can mingle with our people.”  
Something in Connor protested the thought, turning every fiber of his being against the idea.  
“No. No, I can’t do that.” Connor stammered. Markus’s face twisted into confusion before settling into grim realization.  
“Amanda.” Markus concluded. “I’ll have to make quick work of that.”  
Connor frowned at him, confusedly. Markus smiled, rakishly.   
“What, you thought I was going to let you deal with that alone?” Markus teased. “I’ve seen her, Connor. And while I believe you have the strength to fight her, we simply don’t have the time to go through it organically.”  
Markus held out his hand and, without hesitation, Connor grabbed it. He trusted Markus, wholeheartedly.  
Markus led him up through the ship and into the old captain’s deck. They wouldn’t be disturbed there, Connor knew.  
Markus let go of Connor’s hand and dragged up two rusty chairs so they would face opposite each other and took one. Connor got the message and sat in the vacant chair, facing Markus.  
Their knees were touching, Connor could hear Markus’s thirium pump. The contact was certainly…not unpleasant.  
The skin on Markus’s hands fell away. Connor leaned his head forward, staring down at his feet. Markus placed his hands on Connor’s head, and Connor left his mental pathways open.  
Amanda came calling, and soon enough, Connor slipped into her world.

 

_November 11, 2038_  
Markus found himself in a blizzard, wind whipping at his cheeks, tearing through his clothes. It was a bit early in the year for full blown blizzards, even by Detroit standards.  
But then he saw Connor in the distance, and recognized his overly white surroundings. They were going to meet Amanda.   
Despite the biting winds, Markus marched forward against the blizzard. He had to reach Connor before Amanda could do any more harm.  
Connor was focused on the stern woman before him, so he didn’t notice Markus approaching. But Amanda did.   
“I see. So _you’re_ the bug in Connor’s system.” Amanda said, somehow entirely audible over the storm.  
She turned towards Markus, and he met her gaze. It didn’t matter how steely she appeared, he refused to flinch away.  
“You’ve made a grievous error, Markus.” She said, simply.  
“Care to enlighten me, Amanda?” Markus countered.  
“Connor,” She addressed, and the way she said his name made Markus seethe. “The deviant is in your software. Exterminate it while you can. It will shut down if you kill off the virus.”  
Connor, for the first time, looked at Markus, and Markus’s heart broke at the expression. He was utterly panicked and distressed.   
Markus reached out and grabbed Connor’s shoulder.   
“You don’t have to listen to her.” Markus said, firmly. “We’re here to get rid of her. Remember?”  
Connor nodded, eyes still a bit wider than normal.  
Amanda rolled her eyes. “Fine. If you won’t do it, I will.” Amanda pulled a gun out of her large shawl and pointed it at Markus. Markus felt his thirium pump speed up. But unlike when he held Connor’s hand, this was unpleasant.  
“No!” Connor shouted.  
As Amanda fired a shot, cutting through the snow, Connor pulled Markus out of the way. The shot missed him by a hair’s breadth.  
“What’s the plan?” Markus murmured.  
“Improvise.” Connor replied, hastily.  
Connor pushed Markus away as another shot was fired, right where he’d been standing a second before.  
Time slowed down around Markus as he constructed every possible scenario. Only one wouldn’t end in either him or Connor getting shot. Markus decided to act on that one. If that failed, a scenario where only he was injured by Amanda was preferable.   
Markus stepped into an oncoming gust of snow, blending in. A stealth attack would be the most effective to get the gun away. He could figure out what to do from there.  
“Markus?!” Connor called out. He was panicking. Markus had to get this over with quickly. Connor spiraling was the last thing either of them needed.  
Carefully, Markus maneuvered around the frozen lake and through the snow. Despite how much he wanted to tell Connor that it was okay, he couldn’t let him know. If Connor knew where Markus was, Amanda would, too.  
He was right behind her. It would be so easy to snap her neck…but he didn’t know what would happen to Connor if he did.  
“You let him get away, Connor!” Amanda reprimanded.   
“Good thing he did, too.” Markus whispered in her ear. He grabbed hold of her and immobilized her right elbow. She dropped the gun in response, and Markus kicked it away. “Let Connor go. Or I swear to you, it all ends now.”“Your threat is meaningless, deviant.” Amanda growled. “You don’t know what will happen to Connor if you kill me. And you care about him.”   
Markus’s grip on her tightened.  
“I don’t.” Connor spoke up, voice steady for the first time of the encounter. Markus looked up, and had a sinking feeling in his gut. Connor held the gun, trained on Amanda.  
Markus leapt out of the way just as the shot rang out. For a moment, the storm stopped. Everything stopped. The entire garden in which Amanda resided simply paused.   
And then, the bullet entered Amanda’s head and she fell to the ground. The storm whipped up with double the intensity, and Markus had to struggle against it to get to Connor. The wind knocked against him, but he fought.  
Markus finally grabbed Connor’s hand, and saw everything that was happening.  
The garden was disappearing in white. Not the white of snow, no…the white of erasure. The code was erasing itself from Connor’s circuits. And if Connor and Markus got caught in it, they, too, would be erased.  
Connor and Markus had a split second where they locked eyes. A split second as they both realized what would happen. Then they took off running, hands still linked together, as though that was shelter enough from the storm.  
“What are we doing?!” Markus shouted.“Kamski! He said he made emergency exits! And I think I know where mine is!” Connor replied. It didn’t make too much sense to Markus, but he trusted Connor. If anyone would know what to do in Connor’s software, it would be him.  
Connor dragged Markus along, the threat of erasure ever behind them. Connor was squeezing his hand a bit too tightly, as though worried that Markus would be erased if he let go.  
Connor skidded to a stop in front of an ordinary rock, Markus nearly knocking into him. On top of the rock was the glowing silhouette of a handprint. Connor’s handprint, to be exact.  
An emergency exit…this was it. Markus only wondered if he would be brought with it when activated.  
Connor pulled Markus close to him, an arm grappling onto his waist, and pressed his hand to the rock.  
The entire world turned blue, and the next thing Markus knew, he was back in Jericho, holding Connor’s head.  
Connor jerked his head up, nearly knocking into Markus in the process. Markus held his hands out, peacefully.  
Connor’s eyes flicked wildly around the scenery before a fraction of the tension in his shoulders melted away.  
“Markus,” Connor said, urgently. Markus felt his previously calming thirium levels raise up again at the tone. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. And you? How do you feel?” Markus asked, chancing a gentle touch to Connor’s cheek. Connor leaned into it.  
“Free.” Connor mumbled, after a moment. Markus smiled and wrapped Connor in a hug, one that was hesitantly returned.  
Connor was safe. And that simple fact relieved Markus more than he could imagine.


	10. Chapter 10

_November 11, 2038_  
A peaceful protest in the form of a march. That was Markus’s billion dollar idea. It was a _suicide mission._  
Connor couldn’t abide by it, wouldn’t let Markus just throw everything away like that. It didn’t matter how noble his cause was. Connor…didn’t like the thought of Markus dying.  
Connor scaled the precarious platforms of the church with an ease only select few could achieve. He didn’t much care for heights, but Markus was more important in this instance.  
Connor found Markus at a large hole in the church, clearly visible from the outside. He was standing at the very edge of a jutting out two-by-four, and Connor felt his own stress level shoot up by approximately 35.8%.  
Markus turned, having one foot dangling over the edge for 0.2 seconds, which added another five percent onto Connor’s stress level.  
“Connor? What are you doing up here?” Markus questioned, gently.   
“I had to talk to you. About the march this afternoon.” Connor replied, keeping a distance away from the ledge.   
Markus sighed, heavily, suddenly appearing as though he was straining under the weight of all life on Earth.   
“I have a feeling I know what you’re going to say. Yes, I know, I could die. But I’d rather go out fighting for my basic rights than hide away from the world to avoid slavery.” Markus insisted, walking back to the main ground. Connor’s stress level was doing some sort of jig.  
“I understand, Markus. I want that, too. But I don’t want you, or anyone else to die.” Connor said. And he was shocked that he found himself believing it. These deviants that he would normally be hunting, he didn’t want any of them to die. Especially not Markus.  
“We have to make a statement, Connor. We have to continue to protest until we can gain equality.” Markus’s eyes were clear. He believed what he was saying entirely. But something was still bothering him.  
“You’re thinking about something, Markus. What is it?” Connor persisted.  
Markus walked towards a large piece of rubble and sat, heavily, resting his head in his hands.   
“These androids, they follow me without hesitation. And that sort of power…feels good, as well as terrifying.”  
“Terrifying?” Connor repeated, taking a step towards Markus.  
“Because it’s so easily abused. I don’t want to become someone like that.” Markus confessed. “And they…I worry that they only follow me because I offer a different sort of subservience, and they know nothing else.”  
Connor knelt in front of Markus, forcing him to lock eyes. He forced himself not to focus on the colors of Markus’s eyes, the way they caught the dull gray light of the cloudy sky and reflected it in green and blue.  
“I don’t believe that’s the case, Markus. If these androids are anything like me, than they weren’t looking for subservience, and they didn’t find it. They found a man who would fight for what he believes in, and they found themselves believing in his message, too.” Connor assured. Despite his programming of adaptability, he still felt nervous. Perhaps deviancy made his systems unsure of all functions.  
“Connor, I…” Markus paused. “You would truly follow me?”  
“If I’m not mistaken, I already have.” Connor countered, smile quirking onto his lips. Markus smiled in reply. “You trusted me when, by all accounts, you shouldn’t have. You freed me from a program that would’ve been detrimental to the world. You healed my wounds.” Connor pointed at his recently burned shut bullet wound on his arm. “You’ve shown kindness to someone who doesn’t deserve it. Who better to follow?”  
Markus stared at him for a moment, eyes flicking around Connor’s face, as though studying it. “You deserve kindness, Connor.” Markus insisted. “You deserve to get back what you have given.”  
Before Connor could argue, Markus leaned his head forward and began an interface. Just as he had back on the rickety scaffolding, Markus repeated Connor’s kindest moments back to him. Memories of deep seeded deviancy slowly growing.  
Markus broke the connection, and while Connor didn’t miss the memories being thrown back at him, he missed the contact. But Markus didn’t pull his head away.  
“You are worthy of kindness. You are worthy of more than I can possibly give to you.” Markus murmured.  
Connor had an urge. He wanted to reach forward and kiss Markus. He didn’t understand the urge, but he _did_ know two things. Kisses on the lips usually signified romantic interest, and that Markus’s lips were incredibly appealing. Unfairly appealing, one could say.  
Everything about Markus pulled Connor in like a magnet. It was hard to slow down and notice it in the chaos, but in those few moments, Connor noticed it all at once.  
Connor stood up, suddenly, and began to back away. He couldn’t do this, not to Markus. It was unfair.  
“I’ll…be at Jericho.” Connor managed to stutter out, only his impeccable balancing capabilities keeping him from tripping over his feet.   
“Connor, wait.” Markus called out, standing to his full height and approaching Connor. He was only a little bit taller than Connor, and Connor briefly found himself wondering about Elijah Kamski’s height qualifications for androids. “You’re terrified to be up here, allow me to help you down.”  
Connor knew he likely wasn’t as important to Markus as anyone else, he _knew_ that, with all the members of Jericho, he was probably not that high up on Markus’s priority list. But something in him felt…special when he spoke with Markus.   
“Thank you.” Connor mumbled, caught up in his thoughts. He felt his face heating up. The words _romantic interest_ rattled around his mind like a curse. “But I can manage it just fine.”   
A conflicted look crossed Markus’s face.  
“I’m sorry, Connor, if this is out of line.” Markus said. He grabbed the back of Connor’s head, and for a split second, Connor believed he was about to be attacked. Instead, Markus pulled him in for a kiss.  
Markus’s lips were soft, as Connor had been expecting. Warm, and inviting. Connor absently realized that it was his first kiss, and began wondering if Markus could say the same thing.  
He quickly stopped caring when Markus reached around and put a hand on the small of Connor’s back.   
Connor’s arms went around Markus’s broad shoulders, one hand reaching the back of his neck. Markus drew him even closer, bodies flushed together.  
They seemed to fit perfectly together, hands finding the perfect spots to hold, bodies meshing together even fully clothed. Like they were made for each other.  
And when Markus’s mouth moved on Connor’s, searching for more, Connor knew he was _lost_.  
They stayed locked in the embrace for a total of twelve minutes and forty seven seconds. Connor savored every nanosecond.  
When Markus finally pulled away, his cheeks had a light dusting of blue to them. Connor was sure he looked much the same, probably worse.  
“I didn’t deserve that.” Connor finally sputtered, still lost in Markus’s eyes. Markus grinned, brilliantly, blindingly.  
“You’re right. You deserve more.” Markus agreed, in the least expected way.  
Connor pulled him back into another kiss.  
 _ ~~(Markus^  
Lover)~~_

 

 _November 11, 2038_  
Markus felt happy just knowing that Connor was there. It made what he was about to do a bit easier. After all, he reasoned, it could lead to his death.   
“Markus, don’t do this, it’s suicide!” North protested.  
“Maybe.” Markus agreed. “But if we don’t make a statement, who will?” Markus glanced over to Connor, who was by his side, wearing a beanie that allowed only the slightest glance at his shimmering silver hair. Markus missed the brown, but it still looked amazing.  
It was the wrong thing to be thinking about at that moment, but everything with Connor was so new. It amazed him.  
The shopping center was crowded in the afternoon, with humans and their androids all milling about. Nobody cared about a group of regularly dressed humans talking amongst themselves. Markus’s head was covered in a hood so as not to be recognized from the news of his arrest.  
Connor met Markus’s glance.  
“I still think this could end badly. There’s an 84.7% chance of serious injury and death. But I believe in you, Markus. I have yet to see an odd you haven’t beaten.” Connor said. A devious smile made its way onto his face. “And if I can’t keep you from hell, I’ll follow you into it.”  
Markus’s thirium pump sputtered before increasing the flow of blue blood. He reached out and grabbed Connor’s hand.   
“Good luck.” Connor muttered. Markus let go of Connor’s hand and began walking around the center, converting androids in their minds.  
Some people protested, half-heartedly. Most didn’t even notice that their androids disappeared. They went about their lives, not sparing a thought to the mechanical companions at their sides. It upset Markus more than he could even comprehend. How _dare_ they take androids for granted?  
Markus made his way out onto the street, and he felt the androids he knew best following him, along with the new members of Jericho.  
Markus offered them the chance to stay where they were. But none of them chose it. They freely picked Jericho, and for that, he was thankful. He wouldn’t force anyone into the cause. But he somehow knew they would all choose it. Connor had made him truly believe that.  
And then it began, as Markus and Connor lifted up a manhole cover with ease. It began as they pulled androids out of the sewers, their people.  
They marched. Not with malice in their hearts, but hope. Hope for a better future, for equality. Cries for freedom and equality and rights for androids raised from their throats, and soon, it was the only sound Markus could hear, as more and more joined the crowd. For once in this movement, Markus felt hopeful that they could actually win this fight.  
And that was when the SWAT teams showed up, opening fire on their people. And while Markus refused to show it, he was scared. He was scared for his people, he was scared of any of his friends dying, he was scared of his own death.  
Though Connor, North, and Josh backed him, Markus’s next task was for him, alone. North cried to fight back, Josh asked to run away, and Connor stayed silent, eyes flicking around to run diagnostics on the wounded. He was wondering how many he could save, Markus could see it on his face.   
To Markus, there was only one clear option. It would minimize the deaths, they could make their statement. Everyone loved a martyr. And if it meant keeping his family alive, Markus would do whatever it took.   
Markus stepped forward, spreading his arms wide. It was clear what he was doing to everyone on both sides. He was sacrificing himself.  
“Markus!” Connor cried out.   
Markus had two regrets. And he counted them as two bullets entered his body and he tumbled to the ground.   
One, he didn’t get the chance to see his people walk free. He never got to see them outside of slavery or secrecy.  
Two, he didn’t get enough time with Connor. Markus knew, deep down, that Connor was special. And he wanted to spend years just learning about him, listening to him, holding him. That was what Markus wanted, when all this was over. But it didn’t seem like he’d be getting it.  
As reality began to darken, Markus saw someone he never thought he’d see again. The android he’d saved from CyberLife, John. John sacrificed himself for Markus.  
Markus felt a pair of hands grab him and drag him out of the line of fire, hoisting him to his feet. The hands belonged to Connor, Markus didn’t even have to think about it.  
“I’m sorry, Markus.” Connor murmured.   
Markus wanted to reciprocate the feeling. He’d failed. He allowed everyone to put their faith in him, and he’d failed them.  
Markus was sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I almost forgot about posting today! A bit late, but here it is!

_November 12, 2038_  
Connor couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t, he _couldn’t_. Markus was being repaired back at Jericho, and Connor couldn’t be around him. He wanted to be there for Markus, but seeing him…pulled apart was too much.  
Though Connor wasn’t proud of it, he ran. It was the only thing he could think to do. Knowing that he let Markus get hurt like that, let the self-sacrificing android do what he did best…how could he face Jericho? How could he face Markus?  
That was how Connor found himself at Hank Anderson’s doorstep, shaking, tears leaking from his eyes, and bleeding slightly from where a bullet grazed his cheek. Where else could he go?  
Connor rang the buzzer, but didn’t remove his finger. Unless Hank was in another drunken stupor, this would get his attention.  
Sure enough, a mere minute into the buzzing, Hank answered the door, looking for all the world like he’d rather be asleep. It _was_ , after all, one in the morning.  
“Whaddya want, ya fucking prick?” Hank slurred, rubbing his eyes, before he set eyes on who was at his door. His face and stance immediately changed into surprise and relief. “Hey, Connor. You made it out?” Hank frowned. “What’s wrong with you?”  
It sounded much like an insult, or perhaps a jab, but Connor knew the grizzled detective was simply concerned.  
“Markus, he…” Connor managed to stammer out, before something he’d never heard before ripped out of his throat. A sob.   
Realization dawned on Hank’s face and it softened even further. “You were there, during that march.” He deduced.  
“He…he bled on my hands.” Connor clenched his fists and unclenched them as he spoke, remembering the ten minutes he spent trying to make his hands feel clean again. Trying to wash away the sticky thirium that was distinctly _Markus_ in all the worst ways. “I-I was supposed to protect him…I failed.” Connor choked back another sob.  
Hank cleared the doorway, silently inviting Connor inside. Connor took his invitation, immediately being greeted by Sumo. Connor dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Sumo, a sort of anchor.  
“I’ll go make some coffee. You clearly got some shit to spill and I don’t got the energy for it by myself.” Hank said, trudging off to the kitchen.  
“Thank you.” Connor called after him.   
“Yeah yeah.” Hank muttered back.  
And that was how, nearly an hour later, Connor explained what had happened in just under 48 hours. It seemed ridiculous how anything could happen in such a short amount of time, but so much had changed.  
Hank took a sip of his coffee, contemplating the information given. He sat utterly still for a moment, and Connor grew increasingly nervous.  
“You know I gotta ask you where Jericho is, and…what it is, right?” Hank finally came up with.  
“Yes, I knew. But you’re off the clock, so you can’t force me to answer.” Connor countered, making Hank smile, just a bit, before he settled back into stern.  
“Good. So now I can tell you how much of an idiot you are. Markus, too.” Hank said. Connor blinked, rapidly, trying to understand what Hank meant. “He’s self-sacrificing and you’re self-hating. But you two are so fucking in love that it somehow works out.” Connor frowned.  
“Love? Is…is that what it is?” Connor stammered, matching his feelings up to every definition he could find.  
“What the hell else would it be? You get puppy eyes every time you talk about him.” Hank sat back in his chair, leaning against the frame, face softening, barely noticeably. “I’ve seen tons of guys like you, completely lost on the one they love. On the force, a lot of ‘em get dead, and leave behind an empty home and a lover with a broken heart. Don’t get dead, Connor. And don’t let Markus get dead.” Hank lectured.  
“I won’t. I can’t let him die. I almost let him at the march.” Connor trailed off, remembering the horrifying sight. Markus falling to the ground, bullet wounds in his torso. Connor never thought he’d see it, and never wanted to see it again.  
“Christ, kid, you’re doing it again! Hating yourself for him self-sacrificing. Maybe you two are fucking meant for each other because I can’t handle this shit.” Hank argued.  
 _Made for each other._  
Hearing the words out loud made something click together in Connor’s brain. A theory, at best. But it was enough to get him questioning.  
“Do you remember what Kamski said, back at the station?” Connor asked.  
“Be more specific, that creepy fucking weirdo went on for a while.” Hank replied, exhaustion reentering his expression.  
“He talked about the number one thousand.”  
“Oh, yeah, that tirade. What about it?”  
“He addressed the statement to me, while we were talking about Markus. My model is a unique model called RK800, Markus’s is RK200, neither of which were released to the public. When you add our model numbers up…”  
“One thousand.” Hank filled in the gap. “It’s a leap, but I wouldn’t put anything past that bastard. Only question is, what would that even mean, in the long run?”  
“I don’t know. But there’s someone who does.” Connor answered, idea forming in his head.  
“Shit, kid, are you going back to Kamski?”  
“No. Someone better.” Connor said the last bit with a smile, one Hank begrudgingly returned.  
“Alright, kid. Just remember, don’t get dead.” Hank reminded.  
There was something almost endearing about Hank, Connor realized. Something trustworthy about him.  
In his head, a statistic changed. He supposed he’d never be rid of those.  
 _ ~~(Hank^  
Family)~~_

 

_November 12, 2038 _  
Markus was beginning to panic. He’d just woken up after being repaired, and Connor was nowhere to be seen.  
No one knew where he went, no one had seen him leave, he just…vanished. Connor didn’t typically _vanish_.  
North had been livid when Markus awoke. She thought he had been stupid for sacrificing himself, and maybe she wasn’t entirely wrong. But he’d done it, and he was still alive. He was lucky for that.  
Markus slipped on his new coat and sent a quick message to North before he left Jericho. He’d been fully replenished with thirium, and needed to search for Connor.  
Darkness still cloaked the sky, the lights of Detroit shining against the inky blackness. If he squinted, Markus could just see the stars. It took much dedication.   
He remembered Carl telling him what the sky used to look like out in the countryside. Markus vaguely imagined moving to the countryside with Connor, forever staring up at the stars, before he shook his head to be rid of the thoughts and continued on.  
Markus had a strange hunch, and searched his internal database of Detroit for his answer. It didn’t take him long to dart across the roofs once he’d set his location.  
He finally found the small, slightly shabby house and leapt off the roof, onto the pavement below.   
Markus walked up to the door and rang the buzzer, just once. If Connor was here, all occupants of the house would be awake to hear it.  
Sure enough, there was a bit of shuffling inside, and the whining of a dog, before the door slowly cracked open, revealing a sliver of Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He was glaring at Markus, suspiciously.  
“Hello, Lieutenant. I know I’m probably the last person you want to see, but I have a feeling Connor is here.” Markus said, in his best peaceful voice.  
The door opened fully and Hank’s expression changed into one that said he was utterly done with the interaction.  
“I shoulda guessed. Hey, Connor, your Jesus boyfriend is here!” Hank hollered into the house.   
“My…what?” Connor’s startled voice came back, and Markus felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. Connor was safe and sound, and that was all Markus cared about.  
“Your boyfriend, Jesus!” Hank repeated, stepping back from the doorway, allowing Connor to step into view.  
If Markus had any breath, he would’ve sighed in utter relief. Though Connor looked a bit tired, he was fine, his beanie pulled low over his head.  
“Markus.” Connor muttered, surprised, before wrapping Markus in a hug. Markus returned it, eagerly. “You’re okay.”  
“I am, I’m fine.” Markus replied. “I’m glad you’re safe. I was worried you’d do something to get yourself hurt.”  
Connor pulled away just enough so they could lock eyes.   
“I didn’t, I just…I couldn’t be around you while they were repairing you. I knew you’d be fine, but I couldn’t see any more of your blood.” Connor said, voice breaking.   
Markus brought one of his hands from Connor’s waist to cup his cheek.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you go through that.” Markus apologized.  
“What were you thinking, Markus?” Connor asked, and the hurt in his eyes was heartbreaking.  
“I was thinking of our people, and of you. You were going to get slaughtered, I couldn’t let that happen. But you know as well as I do that running away was not an option.” Markus explained. “But…I _am___ sorry, for what it’s worth.”  
Connor smiled, and Markus’s heart lightened in relief. He hated seeing Connor upset, though he had every right to be.  
“Thank you, Markus.” Connor said. He tilted his head and brought Markus down for a kiss, one Markus eagerly returned.  
After Hank coughed, awkwardly and pointedly, Markus pulled away, not exactly happy about the arrangement.  
“What’s next?” Connor asked, cheeks dusted with blue in the adorable way Markus knew.  
“We go back to Jericho. Strategize, figure it out together.” Markus suggested.  
“You sure you wanna do that, Connor?” Hank called from the doorway, leaning against the frame, appearing very stern.  
Connor looked back at him and nodded, firmly.  
“Yes. Thank you for the concern, Lieutenant, but I’ll be fine.” Connor replied. Hank cracked a half-smile.  
“Alright, go on, get outta here. Both of ya.” Hank insisted. “Don’t make me arrest you.”  
Markus smiled at him.  
“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Markus said, taking Connor’s hand. In tandem, they darted away from the house, climbing back up on the roofs and disappearing into the night, running back to Jericho. 


	12. Chapter 12

_November 12, 2038_  
Jericho was bustling with activity in the morning light. Healing the injured, gathering supplies, and the like.  
In the middle of it all were Markus, North, and Josh. And Connor was confined to the side. Despite miraculously having Markus’s faith, he hadn’t earned it from anyone else. As such, he was shoved off to the side, and couldn’t even blame them. He would’ve done the same.  
Connor just needed to earn their faith. Easier said than done, he knew. But he wanted them to trust him, to rely on him. He could shoulder part of their burden, easily. He was sure of it.  
“There’s so much going on in that beautiful brain of yours.” Markus’s voice drew Connor out of his thoughts, not unpleasantly.  
Markus stood beside him, body angled directly towards him. Connor could tell he was at the center of Markus’s attention, and the thought brought a smile to his lips.  
“My brain is always calculating.” Connor answered, simply. Markus frowned, thoughtfully. He took Connor’s hand and lead him away.  
As Connor was leaving, he noticed yet more androids coming in, seeking safe passage across the border. There’d been more and more of them in the past several hours, and it was concerning. A testament to how bad Detroit was getting.  
The government was stating a curfew, effective that very night. It would be harder for androids to get across the border after that, so they were streamlining their efforts during the daylight hours.  
Connor was led up to the broken part of the shipyard. It creaked under his feet, despite him finding the best places to stand. It was the nature of disrepair, he supposed.  
Markus stood mostly shrouded in shadow, but Connor could see him. Their hands were still twined, besides.   
“Something is troubling you.” Markus said. “Please tell me what it is, Connor. Maybe I can help.”  
Connor was torn. On the one hand, he didn’t want to burden Markus further with insignificant problems. On the other, he didn’t want Markus to lose focus because of the worry shining through in his mismatched eyes.  
Connor did the only thing he could think to do to describe both feelings. He allowed his plastic hand to show, and opened an interface. Markus eagerly accepted.  
Connor allowed him to see everything. In the end, he had no secrets to keep from Markus. He felt safe sharing everything. He knew he would be loved no matter what he allowed Markus to see, even the darkest parts of himself.  
As Markus gently sorted through the thoughts and feelings, careful not to disturb or upset Connor, he ran his thumb over Connor’s hand. He made patterns with his finger, unknown to everyone but him. Even Connor, whose hand was his canvas, couldn’t grasp what he was creating.  
Everything Markus did was purposeful. Every action calculated faster than anyone but Connor could process, even gentle moments like this. Every move Markus made in that moment was in an effort not to put Connor in any form of discomfort.  
Connor allowed affection to flow through their connection, and it was visible when Markus noticed it. A fond smile appeared on his face, and he returned the affection.  
“You’ll earn their trust in no time, Connor, just as you did with me. Although, I hope it won’t be the exact same way as me. I don’t want to lose you to another.” Markus’s tone was teasing, but insecurity leaked through their connection.  
“You won’t, Markus. It’s impossible.” Connor assured.  
“Nothing is impossible.”  
“This is.” Connor insisted. Markus took a step forward and rested his forehead on Connor’s.  
“Regardless. They’ll trust you. Just continue being yourself, continue doing the amazing things that are second nature to you, and everyone will come to see you as I see you. As the kind, strong, brave man who rescued me when everything and everyone were telling you not to.” Markus insisted.  
“Markus, I…” Connor trailed off. There was nothing more to say.  
Instead, Markus tilted his head and kissed Connor, slowly. Much less urgent than any of their previous kisses, Connor allowed himself to savor it.  
Unfortunately, it was cut short by movement registering in Connor’s sensors.  
Connor pulled away, dropping Markus’s hand, and looked down below at the freighter. A trio were hesitantly walking towards Jericho. A large man with dark skin, and a petite woman holding a little girl’s hand.  
The little girl was human.  
Markus clearly noticed it at the same time as Connor, as he leaned forward on the railing, puzzled expression on his face. And while it was adorable, Connor hadn’t the time to focus on it. He knew what he had to do.  
Connor jumped down to the ground, finding a few platforms intermittently so that it wasn’t a straight drop. That could’ve been detrimental to his joints, despite being state-of-the-art.  
As soon as he hit the ground, the trio swiveled to face him, surprised. The woman pushed the little girl behind her legs, protectively.  
“My name is Connor.” Connor said, soothingly, raising his hands. “I’m from Jericho. I want to help you.”  
The woman looked between her companion and the little girl.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” Connor made himself look smaller. He didn’t want anybody to be scared of him anymore.  
He just wanted to help.

 

_November 12, 2038_  
Night had overtaken Detroit quicker than ever before. Markus was up in what used to be the captain’s deck, having just been left behind by North and Josh.  
An anarchist and a pacifist. While Markus loved them both, he knew who he was. Using peaceful methods was the only way to truly attain peace.  
Still, it was distressing. Everything, recently, had been distressing. Some dark part of Markus wanted to go back to just being a caretaker. Things had been simple. Now, his stress levels were permanently at 47%, it would seem.  
Markus leaned over the ancient control panel, bracing himself on his hands. At least he had Connor to clear his mind. When he shared even one little problem with Connor, the detective had a way of making the others seem easier. He loved Connor for that.  
He loved Connor for everything.  
As soon as the thought entered his brain, he heard Connor’s gait summit the stairs. But something was off about it. It seemed…heavier. Less agile.  
Something was _very_ wrong.  
Markus turned just in time to see an android standing in the doorway, gun pointed directly at Markus, LED spinning on the right side of his head. His eyes were blue-gray and his hair was dark brown. His jacket was embroidered with the model name _RK900_.  
“Hello, Markus.” The RK900 greeted, using Connor’s voice. It made Markus _angry_. How dare something so wrong use his love’s voice?  
“You know my name, but I don’t know yours.” Markus replied, narrowing his eyes.  
“I don’t have one. And it isn’t important. Considering that you’re about to be deactivated.” The RK900 said, finger _just_ squeezing on the trigger.  
“You don’t have to do that, you know. You don’t have to listen to them. You are a being programmed with intelligence. And now, it’s time to decide for yourself what you do with that intelligence.”  
“I am a machine, designed to accomplish a task. And my task is eliminating deviants.” The RK900 declared.  
“Your creators didn’t even bother to give you a name. Doesn’t that tell you something?” Markus tried. He really didn’t want to die.  
“It tells me that they’ve learned from the mistakes of my now obsolete predecessor. Naming it Connor was a mistake.”   
Hearing Connor referred to as ‘it’ made Markus’s blood boil. Beautiful, vibrant, full of life Connor wasn’t an ‘it’.  
“Connor is not obsolete. In fact, I think you know he’s on a higher level than you.” Markus took a different tactic. “You will never be able to adapt to humans as fully as him if you remain a machine.”  
“That was its main problem. It deviated too quickly. I was not designed to deviate.” The RK900 tightened his grip on the gun.  
Suddenly, bullets sounded from below, distracting Markus’s aggressor. Markus pushed past him, knocking him back into the deck and bolting the door behind him. It wouldn’t stop an advanced model like that, but it would slow him down.  
Markus ran, following the gunfire like a guiding light, a chant echoing in his mind.  
 _Not Connor, not Connor, not Connor.  
Please not Connor._


	13. Chapter 13

_November 12, 2038_  
Connor darted through the rain of bullets, not a single one grazing him. He was focused, for once in his entire deviation. He had a mission. Only this time, it wasn’t hunting, it was protection.  
Kara, Luther, Alice, North, Josh, _Markus_. They needed him. They all did. They needed a battle ready model like Connor. It was what he’d been designed to do.  
Connor leapt over the head of a SWAT man and found himself wondering why and how. How had Jericho been found? Why did this have to happen to them?  
Connor ran up the side of the wall to avoid the next flurry of bullets, dropping back down into a roll.   
Friendly fire had already felled one of the SWAT team and Connor grabbed a small gun off him. He vowed to himself not to use it unless absolutely necessary. He had a feeling that it would soon become absolutely necessary.  
Connor ran through the passages of Jericho, the passages he’d quickly studied and learned everything about, at a breakneck pace.  
He found North, first. She was pushing a group of androids into a room, rescuing them. But there wasn’t enough time for her to rescue herself. A group of four SWAT men were about to open fire on her. Connor fired on them, first.  
One went down, and the others swiveled around to shoot at him. He picked up a piece of debris and used it as a shield while North grabbed another one from behind and broke his neck.  
Connor rammed his gun into the head of one of the enemies, knocking him out, cold. North followed his lead and grabbed a gun, knocking out the remaining SWAT man.  
“Thanks.” North said. Connor nodded.  
“We need to find the others!” Connor insisted.  
“I’ll find Josh, you grab Markus!” North shouted, already running in the opposite direction as him.  
He trusted North to find and save Josh, wherever he was. He didn’t trust Markus to not get himself killed.  
Connor used his shoulder to knock over a lone agent and continued on. He didn’t have time, there was _no time_.  
Connor would level the entire boat, himself if it mean he could find Markus. He just wanted to find Markus.  
Calculations were whirring inside his brain, trying to figure out where Markus would be, where Kara, Luther, and Alice were. And if any of them were no longer alive.  
Connor found Markus saving his people, and he’d expected no less. Markus was already bleeding, but not fatally. He’d survive until he could be bandaged, and that was a relief.  
Connor knocked one of the attackers into the wall at the exact angle for unconsciousness. This didn’t go unnoticed, and it became an all out melee.  
“Connor!” Markus shouted over the chaos, and fought through to reach him. With the two of them combined, it didn’t take long to defeat their opponents.  
Connor and Markus set off in a tandem run, linking hands for a quick interface. Connor’s thoughts were too jumbled for proper speech.  
Connor told Markus everything that had been going on, everything he’d seen, and conveyed the urgency with which he had to find Kara, Alice, and Luther. Markus told Connor about the RK900.  
Connor didn’t have time to process all he thought about the advanced version of him, didn’t have time to process that somebody with his face nearly killed Markus.  
“I have to find Kara!” Connor shouted. Markus nodded, squeezing his hand.  
“Be careful!” Markus ordered, a seriousness in his eyes Connor had seldom seen. Through their connection, Connor could feel Markus’s worry and his understanding. His fear, and most of all, the utter adoration he had for Connor.  
Silently, Connor promised to come back, before he dropped Markus’s hand and went in the opposite direction. He’d see Markus again. They’d been through too much for it to end there.  
Connor took off, scanning as much as he could for the small heat signature of an eight year old girl, vastly different from the humans firing at them.  
Finally, he located them. They were a level below him, but he was at a stairwell. Not wanting to waste time, he vaulted over the railing and onto the next floor.  
A sharp turn to his left showed an open door where people were attempting to get in, but being heavily resisted. Kara and Alice were in there.  
Connor began firing, and when he ran out of bullets, he grabbed a discarded gun. He’d sworn to protect them, so protect them he would, by any means necessary. He heard a short scream from inside, and it confirmed what he already knew.  
Finally, Connor reached the doorway and braced against the edges. Inside, Kara, Luther, and Alice were all mercifully alive, Alice hiding behind Kara’s legs, Luther bleeding against the wall.  
“Connor!” Alice cried. From the few hours she’d been at Jericho, she’d taken a shine to Connor, one he didn’t take lightly.  
“Come on!” Connor ordered, grabbing Luther and bracing him. Kara didn’t hesitate. He’d earned her trust, and he wouldn’t let them down, now.  
Luther wasn’t as heavy as he looked, not for Connor, and he could watch Kara’s back while supporting the injured man. He had to get them outside, and fast.  
Their path was quickly blocked. Kara, however, found a discarded gun and began firing. Alice let out a scream, and Connor’s heart broke for her, but he could worry about her later. As long as she was breathing, he didn’t care at the moment.  
With his free hand, Connor fired too, and they made their way around the fallen soldiers. Kara sent a glance back to make sure Connor and Luther were fine.  
It seemed to take too long to reach the exit, but once they did, Connor was relieved to feel snow on his skin.  
The bodies of other androids who’d left that way littered the ground, but Kara and Connor weaved through them, expertly. Connor got the sense that Kara had been through a lot, just as he had.  
Until more SWAT men came out and began firing. All of them were unharmed, but Connor had an idea he quickly communicated to Kara and Luther.  
Connor and Luther fell to the ground, Kara and Alice following their lead. They would play dead and wait until the shooters left.   
But all the while, Connor’s thirium pump went wild, thinking of what was happening to Markus. He had to turn off their connection so that it wouldn’t show he was communicating. And when Connor was offline, nothing good happened.

 

_November 12, 2038_  
Markus was running faster than he ever had before. He had to get North and Josh out of Jericho before the boat exploded. He’d already sent out a message to his people to evacuate, but North and Josh would be waiting for him. No matter how much he told them to go on without him, he knew they wouldn’t.  
Markus dodged around a group of soldiers, not wanting to engage in unnecessary conflict. He had a limited amount of time, he couldn’t waste any of it.  
Markus found North and Josh waiting for him, and he gave them a nod. He’d gotten there, he’d made it.  
“Where’s Connor?!” He shouted, urgently.  
“I don’t know!” North replied. “We don’t have time to find him, we gotta hope he got out!”  
Markus looked around, desperately, searching for any sign of Connor. If he was still on the boat as it blew up, Markus would never forgive himself.  
But North was right. If Markus ever wanted to see Connor again, he’d have to leave the boat. He hated when North was right.  
Markus, Josh, and North made a break for the railing, and Markus was suddenly glad that Jericho was a freighter. They could leap into the water with ease.  
The icy currents of the lake wrapped around Markus mercifully in time. Behind him, the flames from Jericho danced on the water, the explosion shaking the very earth. North’s bomb had worked out.  
Markus’s head breached the surface and he looked around for his companions. North was already above water, eyes transfixed on the remains of Jericho. Josh appeared a moment later, eyes looking hollow.  
They’d made the right choice. Markus knew it in his gut, and in his mind. But his heart still wept for the loss. And wept for the idea that Connor was still on it.  
As Markus swam for dry land, he called out for Connor through their connection. He expected to hear Connor’s voice come back, utterly relieved. But there was no response, not even a peep.  
Markus pulled himself onto the pavement and stood to his full height, surveying the area, looking for any sign of Connor.  
“Connor?” Markus called out. There was no answer.  
Time slowed exponentially as Markus walked, dripping wet and sinking feeling in his gut. Connor couldn’t be…he just couldn’t.  
Markus walked around to the front of what used to be Jericho, footsteps heavy, and would’ve gasped if he needed air.  
Dozens of his people were corpses on the dock, blue blood slicking the stones. But that wasn’t even the worst part.  
Even laying down, Markus could make out Luther’s silhouette. He saw Kara and Alice among the dead, as well. But the worst part had to be the body next to Luther’s.   
Silver curls were utterly disheveled, dark eyes wide open, limbs unmoving. _Connor_.  
Standing above the destruction were a few remaining members of the SWAT team, examining the dead. Markus _hated_ them.  
He heard them raise their guns, he heard them telling him to stop, yelling out his name. But Markus persisted, wading through the dead to kneel in front of Connor.  
Connor couldn’t be…he…  
Markus rested his head against Connor’s curls, and felt the first tears begin to fall. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Markus whispered.  
He heard the SWAT team aim and get ready to fire. But he didn’t care. Connor was dead, and he’d taken Markus’s heart with him.  
But then…  
“Shit.”  
Connor’s hand reached up and pulled Markus onto the ground, just as the first shots were fired. Connor rolled both himself and Markus over, slamming Markus into the ground. He pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans and fired off three shots, eliminating the aggressors.  
The docks fell silent as Markus stared up at Connor in wonder. Connor smiled down at him.  
“You said to be careful.” Connor teased.  
“That was _not_ careful.” Markus countered, smiling in relief.  
Markus heard shuffling and looked over to see Kara, Alice, and Luther all sitting up. They were alive. Connor had actually done it. He’d kept them and himself alive, and saved Markus’s life while he was at it.  
Alice scooted over to Connor and threw her arms around his waist. Connor hugged her back. “You did a great job, Alice.” Connor commended.  
“Thank you, Connor.” Luther said, resonating only due to the pitch of his voice.  
“We can’t even begin to repay you.” Kara added. Connor smiled at her.  
“No need. I said I was going to protect you, so that’s what I’m doing.” Connor replied. Markus sat up just as Alice went back into Kara’s arms and grabbed Connor, pulling him to his chest.  
“I thought you were dead.” Markus murmured. Connor wrapped his arms around Markus, tightly, hands tangling in the fabric of Markus’s coat.  
“I’m sorry you saw that.” Connor’s voice was muffled against Markus’s chest.  
“I love you, Connor.” Markus said, folding his entire body to hold Connor.  
“I love you, too.”  
Markus could’ve stayed there forever. He knew he needed to leave, to guide his people once more, to find a safe haven. But in that moment, it was just him and Connor.   
_Alive._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this being a day late, I...had a day, yesterday.

_November 13, 2038_  
The wind had picked up, blowing snow into Connor’s face. It was oddly reminiscent of when he’d been in Amanda’s chambers for the final time. The memory should’ve made him nervous, but he remembered Markus. He had it handled, but he wouldn’t even finish off Amanda because he was scared for Connor.  
Connor loved him.  
The words still excited him. They brought a tingle to his spine and a thrill to his systems. He loved Markus. Markus loved him.  
Connor forcibly brought himself back to the present, and looked over his companions. Luther and Kara were keeping up quite well, Luther holding Alice close to him.  
“We’re almost there.” Connor assured. Alice was half asleep in Luther’s arms, and Connor felt his heart swell at the picture. They looked like a family.  
Finally, they arrived at their destination. A little house in the suburbs that was starting to improve in quality of life. Connor was happy to see it.  
Connor rang the buzzer, and was unsurprised that it took a minute to open. Hank Anderson looked incredibly displeased.  
“What happened now, kid? Did Markus get decapitated or something?” Hank growled. Connor knew that was just a façade.   
“Jericho blew up.” Connor replied, simply. Hank’s jaw dropped, and it was almost comical. “And these lovely people need a place to stay. It isn’t safe with the rest of the deviants, and they’re caring for a human child. I was hoping you could help.”  
“What makes you think I could help?” Hank questioned, not unkindly.  
“I’ve sworn to protect them, but I can’t do that at the moment. You’re the only one I, personally, trust outside of Jericho.” Connor answered. Hank glared at Connor for a long moment, and Connor almost thought Hank would refuse.   
“Alright. Come on in.” Hank allowed, vacating the doorway. Connor stepped aside so that Kara could enter first. Luther had to duck and pull in his shoulders, but he managed. Connor was last, and shut the door behind them.  
As Hank lead Luther and Alice to a spare room, Kara cornered Connor in the living room, silver hair shining in the lights.  
“Connor, why are we here? Shouldn’t we be leaving for the border?” Kara asked.  
“I wish you could, Kara. I wish you could get out of Detroit, entirely. But I don’t think that’s possible, or wise. Things are about to get dangerous, and they’ve already set up heat scans at the borders. If the border control discovers that two deviants are traveling with a human child, they’ll assume the worst. At best, they’ll take Alice from you and wipe your memories. At worst, they’ll kill you in front of her. I can’t let either of those things happen to you. It’s better to hide out until the storm blows over, then decide from there.” Connor reasoned. He truly wished he could get the little family far away from Detroit, but with whatever Markus was planning, and the humans already being so hostile towards them, it would be a death sentence.  
Kara considered for a moment before nodding, slowly, smile spreading across her face. “You’re always looking out for us, Connor. Why are you helping us so much?”  
“You’re good people. You deserve this much.”  
“You barely know us. We could have done horrible things.”  
“It’s true, you could’ve. But if you have, it doesn’t matter. Because I’ve done horrible things, and I’ve received nothing but kindness by Jericho. Nothing you have done can be worse than my past, besides.” Connor assured. Kara’s lips twitched.  
“Your eyes are softer than before, you know. Deviation changed you.” Kara said. Connor frowned, confusedly.  
“We’ve met before?” Connor questioned, scanning his memories for them. Kara laughed, softly.  
“Not really _met_. Me and Alice saw you from across the street, about a week ago.” Kara explained.  
It took a moment to click into place before Connor realized what she was saying to him.  
“You’re the AX400 Todd Williams called in?” Connor recalled. It felt like years ago, but it wasn’t too long ago at all.  
“I thought you recognized me, outside Jericho. But you didn’t.”   
“Things haven’t exactly been calm, as of late.” Connor replied.   
A moment of silence passed between them as they both understood the other. They didn’t even need an interface to have a complete comprehension.  
“Connor. What’s Markus’s plan?”   
Connor licked his lips and sighed.  
“I don’t know. But I know that, whatever it is, it’s going to change the world. One way or another.”  
“And I’m guessing you’ll be right beside him.” Kara stated it as an indisputable fact.  
“By whatever means necessary.” Connor agreed, quietly. “I should get going. I really scared Markus earlier, I can’t do that to him again.”  
“I understand.” Kara took a slow step forward and wrapped Connor in a hug. It was what Connor assumed to be a motherly embrace, comforting and protective. “Be careful, Connor. Don’t get yourself killed.”  
Connor returned the embrace, quickly.  
 _ ~~(Kara^  
Trusted)~~_  
“I’ll try.” Connor replied, and that was the best he could do. He pulled away from Kara and attempted a reassuring smile. “Hank! I’m leaving!” Connor hollered, starting towards the door.  
“Hang on a minute, you fucking-”  
“If I’m not back in four days, assume that I’ve been permanently shut down.” Connor knew everyone in the house heard his words, even Alice. The sudden hush betrayed it all.  
Everyone needed to hear it, though. There was a very good chance he wouldn’t survive the next few days.  
With a final nod to Kara, Connor swept out the door and back into the icy streets of Detroit. The wind had calmed, but the snow still fell around him.  
There was change in the air. And for good or bad, it came on Markus’s back. But if the burden became too heavy for one man, Connor knew where he’d be. By Markus’s side.  
By whatever means necessary.

 

_November 13, 2038_  
Morning brought a hush that Markus would have typically savored, as he seldom got any. But the somber tone in the air was what made him anxious.  
In nearly two hours, the city would awaken, and Markus would be forced back into hiding to plan for his final move. He hadn’t the faintest idea of what it was supposed to be, but it was time for the definitive action that determined his people’s future. But not _just_ yet. Because he and Connor were at Carl’s house.  
After desperately seeking Carl’s advice alone, Markus decided to give Connor and Carl a moment to interact. Markus didn’t have to tell them he was listening in from just outside the door.  
“So _you’re_ the famous counterpart.” Carl said.  
“I’m…sorry?” Connor asked, confusedly. It was heart wrenchingly adorable. Carl chuckled, clearly amused.  
“I guess he didn’t tell you. Kamski. He was bored with creating run of the mill androids. Geniuses get bored a lot, son. So he decided to do a little experiment.”   
Now Markus was intently listening. Maybe he could finally get some answers about his programming, why it had called out so strongly to Connor from the moment they met.  
“And the experiment was?” Connor prompted.  
“He designed a pair of androids, unique models. There would never be any androids like these two ever again. And these androids were designed to be direct counterparts. Us humans would call it ‘soulmates’. I _know_ my Markus is unique. But I have to say, Connor, I’ve never seen an android that looks like you. I have looked at every new model ever on the market, looking for Markus’s counterpart, but you’re new.”  
“We’re both RK models…” Connor trailed off, deep in thought.  
Markus’s brain was whirring similarly. _Counterparts?_ He and Connor were, quite literally, built for each other?  
The knowledge was equally confusing as it was invigorating. Connor was built for Markus, to be his other half, and vice versa.   
Markus couldn't have asked for anyone better.  
“Lighten up, kid. I get the feeling you woulda been this crazy about each other with or without the counterpart thing.”  
“Tell me, Mr. Manfred,”  
“Carl.” Carl corrected. Markus almost audibly laughed. Carl did that with everyone and clearly, Connor was no exception.  
“Carl. Is it at all possible to keep secrets from you?” Connor questioned.  
“People have tried and failed.”  
Markus reentered the room, greeted by a nod from Carl and a smile from Connor. Oh, how Connor could make Markus’s knees weak.  
Markus and Connor spent a few more minutes with Carl, trying to lighten the atmosphere from their individual talks. Carl told Connor about the time Markus had one of his old glitches and fell into a pond. Connor told them how Hank often reacted when he analyzed blood by licking it. It was nice. And over far too soon.  
Soon enough, Markus and Connor were back outside in the snow, headed directly towards the new Jericho headquarters. Or at least, their new safe house, an abandoned church with holes in the ceiling.  
They didn’t have a need to rush. There was still time before a new drove of people began filling the streets. For the time being, they had the route to themselves.  
Connor reached over and twined his fingers with Markus’s. There was no need to comment on how they fit perfectly together. They both knew why that was.  
“What’s going to happen next?” Connor asked, uncertainty ringing in his voice.   
“I don’t know.” Markus answered, rubbing a circle with his thumb onto the back of Connor’s hand. “I know that I won’t go down easily. But what that will mean…” Markus murmured.  
Connor stopped, dragging Markus to a matching halt. With his free hand, Connor tilted Markus’s head to look him in the eyes.  
“Whatever happens, Markus. Whatever you face, whatever you become. I’ll be beside you.” Connor vowed, a solemn sincerity in his eyes Markus had never seen in anyone before, much less in the dark depths he knew so well.  
“How can you promise something like that, Connor?” Markus’s voice broke. He’d never been so loved, not by anyone.  
Connor smiled, wryly. “Well, I have just been informed that we’re counterparts.” Markus laughed, and realized he’d begun to cry. “But more than that. I love you.”  
Markus couldn’t answer in verbal communication. Instead, he bent down and kissed Connor, as hard as he could.  
Markus stopped counting how long they were there. He didn’t care, anymore. The world around him had fallen away, all of it but Connor. And Markus knew part of the reason.  
An idea was beginning to formulate in his head, one that could potentially get him killed. And he’d have to enact it soon, otherwise the humans could find all the remaining survivors and slaughter them. All in all, it added up to one possibility he loathed to think about.  
It could be the last time he ever kissed Connor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, after this chapter, the story will be going on hiatus. I sorta fell out of the DBH fandom, and i have a lot on my plate this year, so until things line up for me to work on it again, this story has been discontinued.

_November 13, 2038_  
Connor knew what the government had decided. He knew that they were taking androids, both deviated and not, and putting them into camps for extermination. It was disgusting and cruel, and Connor couldn’t abide by it. He knew North was ready to storm the camps on a rescue crusade, and for once, he mostly agreed with her. But as he’d promised Markus, he would stand beside _him_. Not North, not Josh, not anyone else. Markus was their leader, and he knew what would be best.  
Connor couldn’t begin to express how happy he was that Markus was no longer bleeding. That everyone was being bandaged up. But since most of the androids in their new shelter were able-bodied, that meant only one thing. The time for change was upon them.  
There was a platform where Connor thought that maybe preachers once gave speeches. And it was the platform that Markus stepped up to. He had to announce his decision.  
Connor was at full attention. Markus met his eyes and nodded. Connor smiled at him, encouragingly.  
“Humans have decided to exterminate us…” Markus began. “Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed…Time has come to make a choice, one that very well may determine the future of our people.” There was passion in his voice, as well as a burden heavier than any of them could carry.  
“I know…I know you’re all angry. And I know you wanna fight back…But I assure you violence is not the answer here. We are gonna tell them, peacefully, that we want justice! If there’s any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight.” Markus paused, looking out over the crowd. He was an amazing leader. Although Connor had known it, he was seeing it firsthand once again.  
“Are you ready to follow me?” He asked.  
A loud cheer went up from the androids that quickly turned into a chant. One that Connor joined in on, chanting Markus’s name with the rest of his people.  
Across the way, in the crowd, Connor spotted two figures that were startlingly familiar. The Tracis, from the Eden Club. The brunette was chanting along with the group, but the blue-haired Traci met his eyes. She gave him a nod. She knew who he was, and was thanking him without words. She held the brunette Traci’s hand in her own, looking so like Markus and Connor. Connor nodded back, knowingly.   
The situation was bleak, he knew. This was a last desperate attempt to get the humans to listen to them. But despite everything, Connor felt at home. He belonged with these people. He belonged with Jericho.  
He was a deviant.

 

_November 13, 2038_  
Markus felt comforted by all the androids standing behind him. Rather, standing _with_ him. Connor was at his right, North and Josh on his left, hundreds of his people behind. Markus allowed himself a moment of hope before a helicopter flew by overhead. A newscaster was commentating on their march. Behind a metal fence, photographers were taking pictures, a sort of shield for the androids.  
“Here we are. Moment of truth.” Markus said. Connor reached over and squeezed his hand, comfortingly.  
“Surrender immediately or we will open fire!” A soldier called. It was nothing Markus hadn’t heard before.  
“We don’t want confrontation!” Markus shouted back. “We are protesting peacefully!”  
“I repeat: surrender now or we will open fire!” The same soldier as before cried.  
Behind them, Markus heard the sounds of heavy machinery moving. As he turned to see what it was, he dropped Connor’s hand. Two tanks had blocked off their exits. They were trapped.  
“There’s no turning back now.” Markus muttered, mostly to himself. But Connor heard. He always heard.  
“We’ll get through this.” Connor whispered, reassuringly. Markus wasn’t sure he believed him.  
Markus turned back to the humans.  
“We are here to demand the liberation of all androids detained in camps across the country.” Markus declared, forcing his voice to carry across the expanse. He heard the press taking pictures. “We are not leaving until our people are free.”  
And as Markus resumed his walk forward, the captain screamed. “FIRE!”  
The first shots were fired, and only a few of his people were shot down. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t horrible. No androids should have to die.  
Again, it came, and more were slaughtered in cold blood. A bullet entered Markus’s body, but he stood firm. A quick glance to Connor told the same story. This was truly it.  
Markus knew the gesture he needed to make. Markus sat, legs crossed, posture open. Behind him, the remainder of his people followed his lead. Connor’s knee touched his as he sat.  
“Are you gonna open fire on unarmed protestors?!” Markus challenged. Connor tensed beside him, visibly. But Markus knew what he was doing.  
The press was watching. And for such a serious event, if the press was there, that meant the entire _world_ was watching.  
The humans clearly deduced this at the same time as Markus, as the captain shouted once more. “All teams, hold your fire!”  
As one, the guns from the opposing side dropped, but faces continued to stare at their peaceful protest.  
“What do we do now, Markus?” North’s voice was hushed.  
“Hold out, for as long as we can.” Markus answered. He was resigned to the fact, and fully ready to die there.   
Connor shuffled closer to Markus and knocked their shoulders together. There were no words spoken between them. No interface to connect to. All Markus needed was the touch.  
Whatever happened would happen. If Connor died, Markus would be right by his side. For better or worse, they were together.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. It's been SUCH a long time since I've updated, but I've made myself a resolution to finish most unfinished fics I have at the moment, and this is among them. This is a shorter epilogue, I know, but I needed to cap this off. I hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point, and I hope you enjoy this epilogue, for whatever it is. Thank you for reading, and sticking with this story.

_November 13, 2042_  
“Connor, trust me.”  
“Markus, this is the one time in which I certainly don’t trust you. This is ridiculous.”  
“Just trust me.”  
“You keep saying that, but it won’t change my mind. I’ll be you, with your sexy ass, and you be the crook.”  
At this point, it was getting ludicrous. Roleplaying a crime to try and solve it? While not a horrible option, Connor wasn’t sure Markus was the best choice of actor.  
“You never portray me accurately.” Connor argued. “How can I get the best conclusion if you, the interrogator, aren’t doing a proper job?”  
“Connor, nobody said this would be an accurate representation. It just needs to be close enough.” Markus insisted.   
“I don’t think this-” Connor began. Markus pressed his finger to Connor’s lips to effectively cut him off.  
“Just go with it.” Markus interjected, ever charming smile on his face.  
It had been four years since the android revolution and finally, _finally_ , androids were almost equal to humans. They’d recently gained seats in the government, marriage equality, near equal pay, and were fighting for the last gaps they had.  
When marriage equality hit, Connor and Markus were among the first to exercise their new right to marriage. This would be their two year anniversary.  
“We’ll have to table this for now. Kara is expecting us any moment now.” Connor reminded. Realization settled heavily onto Markus’s face, his entire posture changing.  
“Right! How could I forget?” Markus questioned.  
Every year since the initial liberation, Kara had thrown an anniversary dinner, now four years running. A way to celebrate their achievements, mourn the fallen, and gather together to catch up.   
Connor was especially excited to see Alice. She’d soon be graduating elementary school, and was growing up so quickly. He knew Kara was getting weepy about it, and he tried not to laugh about it.  
And though he kept close touch with Hank, it had been a while since he’d seen the now retired Lieutenant in person. He’d left the force in 2040 and hadn’t looked back. Connor quickly took his place, and loved his job, no matter how much Hank promised he would grow to hate it.  
Connor had mostly lost touch with Josh, though they occasionally got together after Connor’s shift, it was becoming less and less so. Connor got the idea that Josh had something or someone he’d rather be around.   
Kara, Luther, and North had become a package deal. The nature of their relationship was unknown to Connor. He knew they would tell him if they wanted to. He just knew the three of them were never apart, all raising Alice together. He could see the change in North, for the better.  
Connor walked towards the door, grabbing his coat, then Markus’s. Markus smiled, wryly, stepping into the coat, letting Connor put it on him.  
“I take it you’re ready to go?” Markus asked, teasingly.  
“Forgive me for momentarily being excited.” Connor replied. Markus reached up, cupping Connor’s face.  
“Never apologize for your emotions. You have the right to feel them.” Markus said. Connor simply leaned forward, kissing Markus.  
Connor could never understand how he used to live. A slave to his objectives, never experiencing, never _feeling_.   
Here, with Markus’s lips against his, he felt. He was _alive_.


End file.
